A, B, C de historias
by Leina-chan
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles y One-shot con cada una de las 26 letras del abecedario. Espero les gusten. Tienen muchas parejas como SXM BSXTS CXK entre otras. Nada más que comentar, pasen y lean.
1. A de Aunque

**Título: **A de Aunque.

**Personajes: **Maka, Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki.

**Pareja/as: **MakaxSoul y BSxTsubaki.

**Tipo: **Romantico-Humorístico.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Este es el primer de muchos One-shots. Espero les guste, a mi me parece gracioso pero hay que ver el gusto de c/U. Tengo varios hechos pero salteados, hay ciertas letras que no me dan inspiración suficiente. La A fue un reto ya que no se me ocurría nada, pero en fin. Espero les guste y lo disfruten! Paz y Amor!

* * *

**Aunque.**

"_Aunque quiera ocultarlo, y disfrazarlo de amistad, lo que siento es que te amo y no lo podré olvidar"_

Un día como cualquier otro empezaba, yo sentado en la mesa del comedor comiendo el desayuno mientras miraba a Maka comer. Ambos teníamos 17 años y aunque yo no cambié mucho, Maka lo había hecho. Se había dejado largo el cabello y a pesar de seguir siendo flaquita, sus curvas habían aparecido, aunque de una forma sutil y que me volvía loco. Ella estaba comiendo en silencio, cada tanto levantaba la mirada de su plato para mirarme, y entonces yo aprovechaba para sonreír burlonamente, esperado su reacción normal, aunque esta vez no apareció.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntaste confusa.

-Estaba pensando- te solté provocando que me miraras curiosa y dejaras tus cubiertos en la mesa- A pesar de que han pasado 4 años, sigues siendo la misma chica plana- dije riendo, si había algo que me volvía más loco que las curvas de Maka era su cara de enojada, parecía toda una niña.

-Eres un imbécil- me dijiste mientras giraba el rostro y su ceño se fruncía.

-Tú un ratón de biblioteca- me encantaba pelearla, pero hacía tiempo que no la podía pelear tanto. Ella iba a gritar alguna grosería en mi contra cuando su celular sonó. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entonces atendió.

-Hola Black Star!- dijo como una enamorada que es llamada por su novio- espérame un momento que salgo para hablar mejor- dijo saliendo del departamento.

Rayos, siempre es lo mismo. Desde hace unos meses no puedo pelearme con Maka porque Black Star interrumpe, desde hace tiempo he visto que Maka lo mira con otros ojos y él hace lo mismo con ella… ¿Qué demonios sucede? Digo, que a Maka le guste Kid lo puedo aceptar, pero ¿Black Star? Es increíblemente imposible. Y aunque ella me diga que no pasa nada sé que esos dos se ven más seguido de lo que aparentan.

La puerta se abre y ella asoma su rostro:

-Soul me voy, Black Star me invitó al parque- Ahora sí que estaba enojado. La chica a la que amaba se iba con mi mejor amigo, eso no podía soportarlo, tomé mi chaqueta y la seguí. Aunque confiara en ella no podía dejarla hacer eso, el idiota le rompería el corazón en lo que canta un gallo.

Los encontré, estaban charlando muy amenamente. Black Star cada tanto la abrazaba y se le tiraba encima, ella sólo reía y parecía disfrutar bastante. La miré tristemente, la verdad me gustaba verla feliz, pero no así, no si no era yo el que la hacía reír y la abrazaba. No lo resistí y los volví a seguir, sólo para asegurarme que Black Star no se iba a propasar con ella.

Estuvieron todo el día divirtiéndose, hasta que oscureció. Aún en el parque, Black Star se despidió de Maka y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo miré sorprendido, ¿acaso el idiota no la iba a acompañar a casa a esta hora? Unas ganas de romperle la cabeza me invadieron. Miré como Maka pasaba por mi lado y empecé a despotricar contra Black Star, un instante luego una voz me heló la sangre.

-¿Me seguiste todo el rato?- al darme vuelta tenía la cara de Maka a pocos centímetros, lo que acrecentaba las sensaciones que tenía en mi cuerpo.

-Emmm no- dije un poco asustado, vale lo admito, estaba demasiado asustado.

-Tonto, sentí tu alma todo el rato- dijo riendo y mostrándome una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Lo lamento- le dije mientras me paraba a su lado y me acercaba a ella- es que… estaba preocupado, eres mi amiga, debes entenderlo- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo por lo que había vivido momentos antes.

-Jajaja- rió y entonces por la calle ví a Tsubaki y a Black Star caminando juntos de la mano… eso me sorprendió, pero más me sorprendió ver a Black Star besar a Tsubaki. Una creciente ira me invadió y entonces volteé a ver a Maka, para mi sorpresa sonreía muy feliz-Hacen linda pareja ¿no?- dijo como si fuera muy feliz por la escena.

-¿QUEE?- le grité mirándola confuso- Maka- dije tomando aire para calmarme- ¿No te gusta Black Star?-

-Ehh?- ahora la confundida era ella- claro que no idiota- me dijo con el ceño fruncido- simplemente pasaba tiempo con él para ayudarlo a confesársele a Tsubaki, y por lo visto hoy recibió el sí- me explicó.

Yo no sabía si alegrarme, llorar o matarme. Había sido la persona más estúpida, menos cool del mundo y había desconfiado de Maka. ¿Acaso no lo había podido ver venir? No claro que no. El sonido del celular de Maka me interrumpió.

-Hola?- dijo sin siquiera mirara quién la llamaba- BLACK STAR- dijo con esa sonrisa suya- Si te vi, que lindo espectáculo- aclaró entre risas, por lo visto hablaba del beso- eh? Si está acá conmigo, en el parque- supuse que estaban hablando de mi porque cuando dijo esto me miró a las ojos- El muy idiota nos siguió pensando que tú me gustabas- dijo Maka sonriendo, y entonces se escuché que Black Star decía algo del otro lado del teléfono y a Maka le salía una venita en la frente- No te creas un imán de mujeres, ni siquiera sé que te vio Tsubaki- reí internamente, había sido un idiota al pensar que a Maka le podía gustar alguien como Black Star- ¿A qué te refieres con que no tengo lugar en mi corazón?- preguntó todavía irrita, yo me pregunté exactamente lo mismo, pero entonces vi como se sonrojaba- Ah…- dijo mientras se recuperaba y me miraba- Tienes razón o se hace o es muy idiota para no notarlo- dijo Maka mirándome.

-Eh?- dije confundido a lo que a Maka le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es- dijo resignada- El muy idiota de SOUL- dijo remarcando notablemente mi nombre mientras me daba la espalda- no se da cuenta de que lo amo- dijo cortando la comunicación.

"no se da cuenta de que lo amo"

¿Eso era cierto? Acaso, acaso ella me amaba.

Imposible…

¿Verdad?

-Maka?- le pregunte mientras ella se daba vuelta a mirarme como si nada-Yo también- dije sonriendo.

La sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar y mientras ella permanecía inmóvil la besé con todas mi fuerzas. Aunque ella hubiera usado la charla con Black Star para confesarse, aunque yo no fuera el mejor candidato para ella, y aunque siempre la he amado pero nunca se lo había dicho, ahí estaba, besándola con toda mi alma, mientras ella me correspondía. Aunque Maka y yo fuéramos diferentes, nuestras almas latían a un mismo ritmo. En ese momento sonó de nuevo el celular de Maka, era un mensaje de Black Star…

"No te deprimas… Tu espectáculo fue casi tan bueno como el mío… Mándale mis felicitaciones a Soul."

Maka y yo leímos el mensaje a la vez y nos reímos en silencio. Aunque Black Star fuera un pesado, sabía hacernos reír y nos había ayudado a estar juntos. Definitivamente después tendría que agradecerle.


	2. B de Brillo

**Nombre: **B de Brillo.

**Pareja/s: **leve KidxCrona, Black Star x Tsubaki y SoulxMaka.

**Personajes: **Kid, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Patty y Liz.

**Tipo: **romantico

**Comentarios: **En realidad no es muy romántico, es más una conclusión que saca Kid al ver a sus amigos una noche. Está narrada por Kid. Disfrutenla y a ver si se les ocurre alguna palabra linda que empieze con C ^^. Nos leemos!

* * *

**Brillo.**

"_Las estrellas en el cielo, son como la gente, brillando por si mismas, cada una con su propio tipo de luz__"_

Estamos sentados en este parque, en la cancha de básquet, donde jugamos siempre al básquet. Miro a mí alrededor, estamos todos, no falta nadie. Los 8 estamos sentados observando el cielo estrellado. Maka está recostada sobre el pecho de Soul, Patty es la única que está parada mirando las estrellas del cielo como si se tratase de una niña en una juguetería, Liz por primera vez en su vida dejó de lado la moda y está como todos nosotros, observando el espectáculo celestial. Black Star está tranquilo, abrazado por Tsubaki. Crona a mi lado, sentada tímidamente.

Mi mirada se dirige hacia el cielo estrellado. Todas esas estrellas parecen personas, brillando cada una con su propia luz, como las personas que están a mi lado. Maka siempre brillando con una luz de coraje y serenidad. Soul con un brillo rebelde y cínico. Patty con una luz infantil y armoniosa. Liz con una luz segura y protectora. Tsubaki con una luz suave y acogedora. Mientras que Black Star brillaba con una luz fuerte y cegadora.

Sonreí mentalmente al pensar en la luz de mi dulce Crona, ella brillaba con una luz tenue y hermosa. Yo también quería conocer qué tipo de brillo tenía, quería saber lo que los demás veían de mí, porque por más detallista que uno pueda ser, jamás puede ver su propio brillo.

Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo. Todos cerraron los ojos pidiendo un deseo. Yo por mi parte sólo quería una cosa, y mientras pasaba el brazo por lo hombros de mi novia, deposité en esa estrella fugaz mi mayor sueño, un sueño que no cambió desde que conocí a toda la gente que estaba a mi alrededor. Sonreí nuevamente mirando a Crona mientras depositaba un leve beso en sus labios.

-¿Pediste un deseo?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Sip- le dije para volver mi mirada al hermoso cielo estrellado. No podía haber pedido un deseo mejor, pues lo único que en ese momento mi corazón quería era:

"Que el brillo de nuestros corazones nunca dejara de emitir esa tan hermosa luz"


	3. C de Castigo

**Nombre: **Castigo.

**Pareja/as: **Soulx Maka, leve BlackStar x Tsubaki.

**Personajes: **Soul, Maka, Black Star y la gorda cuidadora de los castigados.

**Tipo: **Romántico-Humorístico.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia más de mi pareja favorita: SoulxMaka. Espero les guste. Bueno ya tengo adelantadas las siguientes letras hasta la E. Y la mayoría son de esta pareja casi con exclusividad. Pero no se preocupen que habrá más fic sobre las otras parejas. De Kid y Crona haré varias, porque la verdad en el anterior aparecieron poco y nada. Nos vemos! Y dejen Reviews!

* * *

**Castigo.**

"_Si así eran los temibles castigos, creo que me portaría mal más seguido"_

Odiaba todo y a todos. ¿Por qué estaba metida en eso? A cierto, por sacar libros con la credencial de papá. Demonios, quizás no debía haber hecho eso, pero… en fin. Ahora estaba allí en la sala de castigos sentada en un banco, sola y sin nada que hacer. No podía leer, no podía hacer nada por un total de tres horas. ¿Cómo diablos no me iba a aburrir? Dormir no era una opción, no con aquella profesora que tenía delante mío, realmente era un globo redondo y malhumorado. No se podía suspirar que ya te estaba dando un sermón de mil quinientas palabras sobre cómo a ella le arruinabas su tarde en su casa… Me enfurece de sólo pensarlo. La puerta de la sala de castigos se abrió y por ella entraron… ¿Soul y Black Star? Y encima tenían una bolsa de ¿donas rellenas?

-Buenos días- dijo Soul dándole a la vieja la bolsa de donas y sentándose despreocupadamente a mi lado.

Black Star se sentó a mi otro lado y estaba ¿tranquilo? Algo no me gustaba para nada. La gorda miró la bolsa con un apetito incontenible y entonces empezó a devorar una por una las donas de una manera casi "animal". Pasaron 5 o 10 minutos antes de que su cara se tornara de un color verdoso. Salió corriendo de la sala, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Perfecto- dijo Soul sonriendo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-Nos ha salido de 10!- dijo Black Star- Jajaja todo sea porque el GRAN YO vino a ayudar a Maka!-dijo subiéndose al escritorio y riendo con su típica risa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le pregunté a Soul dándome vuelta hacia donde estaba sentado, no me había dado cuenta, pero estábamos muy cerca.

-Nada- dijo encogiéndose los hombros- Lo normal- dijo sonriendo torcidamente, en ese momento sentí que me desarmaba por completo- Como siempre nos castigan, descubrimos que es sumamente glotona y por eso le damos donas con "ciertas cosas" para que se descomponga y se valla corriendo al baño, entonces simplemente escapamos- su ceño se frunció, estaba frustrado- aunque no conté con que cerrara la puerta con llave-

-Eso no importa- dijo Black Star que estaba colgado del ventilador- Al menos podremos divertirnos un poco ¿verdad señorita "castigada"?- dijo mientras caía al suelo. Yo estaba totalmente furiosa, inflé mis cachetes y me crucé de brazos. Me volví a girar hacia Soul cuando escuché una risita de su parte, este me miraba divertido y con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-Bueno… "castigada"- dijo Soul divertido- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- me preguntó sonriendo, haciendo que mi enojo se pasara un poco.

-Nada- le respondí secamente.

-Ahhh… te lo dije Soul… Mejor hubieras venido solo- Black Star se sentó arriba de mi mesa y me miraba mientras acercaba su rostro más y más hacia mí. Sé que el idiota no se dio cuenta, pero yo lo aparté totalmente roja. Black Star cayó de espaldas al suelo, y me sorprendí al escuchar la carcajada de Soul al ver a Black Star en el suelo.

-Te lo mereces- le dijo con un gesto desafiante a lo que Black Star lo miró confuso pero después pareció entender.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?- les dije a ambos, y ellos me miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

-Juguemos a las cartas-dijo Soul sacando una baraja de no sé dónde.

-no tenemos para anotar vivo- le dije señalándole la falta de papel y de lápices.

-No importa- dijo Black Star- No anotemos puntos.

-Bien- dije mientras empezábamos a jugar. Varias veces nos entramos a tentar de la risa porque Black Star se confundía de juego o se ofendía porque perdía. Soul lo cargaba cada tanto con Tsubaki y Black Star se la devolvía con una tal "Chica irresponsable" o algo así. Debo admitir que me divertía mucho, sin contar con los pequeños celos, bueno, enormes celos que me surgían cuando Black Star cargaba a Soul con esa chica.

-Gané!- dijo Black Star sin poder creerlo- Yaju!- gritó a todo pulmón- Soy el hombre más BIG de este planeta- me reí cuando empezó a saltar de un lado a otro.

-Jajajaja- reí llamando la atención de Soul que no había cambiado de lugar desde que se había sentado a mi lado- Creo que tengo que agradecerles por esta tarde- dije sin parar de reír.

-Agradécele a Soul, él fue el de la idea- dijo Black Star mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Soul y empezaba a saltar de un lado a otro hasta que cayó de nuevo pero esta vez se quedó inmóvil.

-Soul… ¿estará bien?- le pregunté acercando mi rostro hacia él sin dejar de mirar a Black Star.

-Sí, el idiota tiene la cabeza dura- exclamó sonriendo, me giré a verlo- Así que… ¿quieres recompensarme?- me preguntó indiferente.

-Claro, pídeme lo que sea- le dije sin apartarme mientras le sonreía.

-No puedo pedirte lo que quiero- dijo suspirando mientras sonreía- Va contra mis principios…- largó de golpe confundiéndome.

-¿Puedes darme una pista?- le dije curiosa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Mmmm te lo mostraré- dijo sonriendo y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo como si buscara algo- pero es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos…- me advirtió mientras sonreía.

Como una niña que va a recibir un regalo lo hice, cerré mis ojos y esperé. Una vez intenté espiar pero Soul me tapó los ojos. Suspiré resignada. Sentí que me quitaba su mano de mis ojos pero aún así no los abrí. En ese momento me congelé, sentí el aliento de Soul en mi cuello y luego fui testigo de cómo mis labios eran apresados por los suyos. Mi cuerpo se paralizó, sentí un millón de sensaciones, el chico que amaba me estaba besado… ¿por qué no le correspondía? A sí, estaba congelada de la impresión. Sentí como se apartaba de mí y abrí mis ojos. Él tenía los suyos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, pero estos se abrieron para dejar salir unas palabras.

-No me mires- dijo secamente, paralizándome de nuevo- no soportaría ver la decepción en tus ojos- dijo mientras se giraba para darme la espalda.

¿Acaso él pensaba que no lo amaba? ¿Acaso era que él no me amaba y sabía que yo sí? ¿Acaso ese beso, era sólo uno más entre su lista?

-Maka, perdón- me dijiste lentamente como si se te partiera el corazón- pero…- un silencio que se me hizo eterno- yo te amo- todo a mí alrededor dejó de existir… Sentí como mi pecho empezaba a cantar y mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo para estar contigo. No fui consciente de cuándo me levanté, ni de cuando me pare frente a ti, ni de cuando susurré un te amo, ni de cuando te besé otra vez. Volví a mi cuerpo cuando me abrazaste fuertemente y me correspondiste el beso.

-Si los temibles castigos son así- dije entre tus brazos- creo que me portaré mal más seguido- sentí como me aprisionabas más entre tus brazos.

-Por eso yo me porto mal- dijiste entre risas. Te miré y me miraste, e íbamos a besarnos hasta que cierta persona interrumpió.

-Che… Soul… Después no te quejes de que yo no sé respetar los espacios personales de la gente- dijo Black Star levantándose del suelo mientras miraba enojado a Soul- al menos primero dile lo que siente a la "chica irresponsable"- dijo mientras me señalaba, Soul frunció el ceño y yo reí por lo bajo. Definitivamente me tenía que portal "mal" más seguido.


	4. D de Despedida

**Nombre: **Despedida.

**Tipo: **Romantico-sobrenatural.

**Pareja: **SoulxMaka.

**Personajes: **Soul y Maka

**Comentarios de la autora: **Bueno, otro fic de esta pareja, la verdad ésta inspirado en una canción de la Oreja de Vang Gogh, me encanta esa banda ^^. Así que espero les guste. El proximo one-shot prometo que será de otra pareja ^^. Bye bye!

* * *

**Despedida.**

"_Yo sólo vengo a despedirme, a darte un beso y verte una vez más"_

Una luz iluminaba la sala de estar, a pesar de estar lloviendo, todo era silencio. Los ojos rojos de Soul estaban totalmente sorprendidos, ya no se distinguía entre su pupila y su iris. El chico dejó caer el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano… Allí estaba ella, sentaba en el respaldo del sillón, mirando la televisión apagada, allí estaba Maka, rodeada de una aura blanca. En ese momento se percató que de su espalda salían dos bellísimas alas blancas.

-Maka- dijo el chico intentando convencerse de que era sólo un sueño.

-Soul- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes, ella se bajó del sillón y lo abrazó dulcemente, como antes, cuando ella todavía estaba viva.

-C-cómo?- le preguntó él confuso.

-Perdona que entré sin llamar- dijo ella sonriente- perdona la hora y que venga a este lugar- sus ojos verdes mostraban nostalgia.

-No importa- dijo él en un vago intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Vengo a contarte que en el cielo me la paso genial- dijo ella sonriendo verdaderamente.

-Maka, tu, tú no puedes estar acá, estas… estás muerta… te atropellaron- dijo el reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos- Esto… estoy no me gusta- dijo el chico bajando su mirada, el hecho de tenerla así, le hacía querer desear volverla a la vida, aunque eso era imposible.

-Mañana ni te vas a acordar- dijo ella riendo tímidamente y alejándose levemente de él- "tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás"- cantó entonando con su melodiosa voz, entonces, en el cielo cruzó una estrella fugaz. Soul deseó con toda su fuerza que esto fuera real- yo sólo vengo a despedirme, a darte un beso y verte una vez más- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios a Soul, para luego depositar otro en la mejilla de este.

-…- Soul no sabía qué hacer, muchas veces había tenido un sueño parecido desde la muerte de Maka, pero este se sentía tan real- Quédate…- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, Maka sólo negó con la cabeza…

-Sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños, y entonces verte a ti- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla del alvino- Es que cuando me fui esa noche, no te dije adiós antes de que me atropellaran- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que Soul sólo sentía el dolor de su corazón.

-Maka, haría lo que fuera para remediar lo que hice- dijo el chico poniendo la voz más dura y arrepentida que pudo. Era verdad, él la había insultado esa noche y ella furiosa había salido azotando la puerta. No había tardado mucho en escuchar la frenada de un camión, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero entonces descubrió horrorizado el cuerpo sin vida de Maka.

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella con alegría en los ojos, él asintió.

-Lo que fuera- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Entonces prométeme algo- dijo ella y antes de que él le respondiera agregó- Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, siempre me encantó ver tu sonrisa torcida y escuchar tu risa- Soul se quedó hecho piedra ante este comentario- Y quiero recordarte así, y que tú me recuerdes como era, feliz y enojona- Soul soltó las lagrimas que estaba guardando- Además, quiero que continúes con nuestro sueño- dijo Maka refiriéndose no a su sueño de ser Death Scythes porque ya estaba cumplido, sino a ese sueño que tuvieron después, el ser los más fuertes de todos.

-Está bien- dijo Soul mirándola con nostalgia.

-Bueno me voy- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando a Soul que la tomó del brazo dispuesto a no soltarla.

-Un rato más- añadió el, no quería separarse de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no otra vez.

-No puedo, ya tengo que marcharme- volvió a besar los labios del alvino pero con más dulzura que antes- en unos segundos vas a despertar- Maka empezó a desvanecerse en el aire- Nos veremos…- alcanzó a decir ella antes de esfumarse en el aire…

Pero Soul sonrió al escuchar como el viento le traía un susurro de su voz:

"_te estaré esperando dentro de tus sueños amor mio…"_


	5. E de Eclipse

**Nombre: **Eclipse.

**Pareja/as: **Black Star x Tsubaki.

**Personajes: **Black Star y Tsubaki.

**Tipo: **Romantico.

**Comentario de la autora: **Este one-shot está escrito desde el punto de vista de Tsubaki. Espero les guste, la verdad es que es el primer fic que hago de ellos dos. En fin, diganme lo que quieran ^^. Ya veré que se me ocurre para el proximo!

* * *

**Eclipse. **

"_Aunque la Luna ame con locura al sol ¿es que nunca podrá alcanzarlo?"_

Las 6 de la tarde. Como siempre tú entrenando sin parar, concentrado al 100% en tu entrenamiento. Despides brillo a dónde vas… eres como el sol, la estrella más brillante sobre el cielo, ¿y entonces quién soy yo? Tu acompañante, la luna que sólo brilla si tú lo quieres. Que es cada vez menos mientras más se aleje de tu luz… Un astro que no brilla por sí solo, un astro silencioso, pequeño y sin importancia. Alguien que depende exclusivamente de tu presencia, alguien… que no puede vivir sin ti. Sonrió quedadamente al experimentar la nostalgia que eso me provoca. ¿Por qué me pongo así? Acaso no soy tu compañera, soy tu luna ¿no es verdad? Pero, la luna nunca alcanzará al sol, nunca podrá tocar al sol con sus manos.

-¿Tsubaki?- tu voz me saca de mi maraña de pensamientos, me miras entre confuso y preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?- dice aproximando tu rostro al mío sin ninguna vergüenza. Tiemblo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla y entonces te alejas, señalando que es imposible que la luna alcance al sol. Suspiro derrotada y me preparo para hacer mi sonrisa de complacencia.

-Si, estoy bien- digo sonriendo con esa sonrisa forzada y entonces me detengo para preguntarle algo que quizás y estoy completamente segura, no entenderá- Black Star…- digo para llamar su atención, cosa que hace que él se de vuelta enseguida y me mire expectante- ¿Qué opinas de la luna?- le largué sin meditarlo mucho, él se puso a pensarlo y sin rechistar me respondió.

-Creo que es hermosa- dijo sorprendiéndome- Es como… que te tranquiliza ¿no?-me dijo sonriendo calurosamente- Aunque si lo quieres ver, parece algo tímida también- dijo entrando a la casa y dejándome afuera… Momentos después salió, yo estaba en el mismo lugar- ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Es que… leí sobre una leyenda de que el sol se enamoraba de la luna y eso me parecía imposible- dije mintiendo en cierta forma, él frunció el ceño enfadado.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- su enfado era notorio- ¿Acaso crees que la luna no quiere al sol?- Okey eso me desconcertó.

-Para nada- dijo tratando de calmarlo- pero yo creo que el sol no se fijaría en ella que no brilla por sí sola- mi tristeza fue revelada.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo él enfadado, no entendía por qué estaba así, yo solo le había hecho una pregunta inocente- El hecho de que la luna no brille por si sola hace que el sol no brille tanto- dijo cruzándose de brazos y piernas y sentándose en el suelo, yo lo imité.

-Eso es malo para el sol ¿no?- le dije yo sin saber lo que iba a desencadenar. Black Star suspiró pesadamente.

-Un egocéntrico como yo necesita ser tranquilizado- dijo él sin percatarse de sus palabras. Yo no entendía, acaso el… ¿él había entendido el mensaje oculto? No, era imposible…

-¿Desde cuándo hablamos de ti?- le pregunté y el se puso más que nervioso, por lo visto no había querido decir eso.

-Nyajajajaja El nombre del GRAN BLACK STAR salta en toda conversación- dijo parándose y haciendo una de sus típicas poses yo reía ante esto.

-En fin, no importa- dije levantándome de mi lugar dispuesta a entrar, cuando pasé a su lado le sonreí y le dije- De todas formas la luna no puede llegar al sol- dicho esto me dispuse a entrar, pero los brazos de Black Star me giraron para hacerme quedar enfrente de él y entonces me besó, no duró mucho, pero duró lo suficiente… Yo me quedé quieta en cuanto ví cómo el comenzaba a hablar…

-Para algo existen los eclipses Tsubaki- dijo él sonriendo y soltándome para entrar- Tengo hambre! Me preparas algo?- dijo él tratando de sonar amable.

-Bien- dije entrando a la casa.

Sí, Black Star era mi sol., yo soy su luna y nuestros besos, son nuestros eclipses.


	6. F de Fragancia

**Nombre: **F de Fragancia.

**Pareja/as: **KidxCrona, Black Star x Tsubaki, Soul x Maka

**Personajes: **Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Soul y Maka.

**Tipo: **Romático- humorístico.

**Comentarios de la autora: **Este fic se me ocurrió ayer cuando una amiga me mostraron un nuevo perfume que habían comprado, y yo como malvada amiga la cargaba, entonces como una luz divina se me ocurrió este fic. Espero les guste y lo disfruten... Nos vemos en el próximo!

* * *

**Fragancia.**

"_¿Quién dice que una fragancia no puede cambiar el mundo?"_

Un día como otros, estaban los tres chicos sentados en el aula pensando en sus cosas. Black Star estaba pensando en lo grande que era, Soul pensando en lo "cool" que era y Kid estaba pensando en lo simétrico que era. Los tres estaban en la misma posición, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y cambiaron su posición a otra cuando se cansaron. Los tres se miraron y empezaron a hablar.

-Y bien…- comenzó el pelinegro- ¿Alguna doncella en la vida de ustedes?- les preguntó a sus amigos quienes negaron rápidamente, escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos. Black Star estaba totalmente enamorado de Tsubaki y Soul de su compañera Maka, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos lo admitiría.

-No, un chico "cool" como yo no tiene…-empezó a decir Soul pero entonces sintió algo. Los tres chicos empezaron a olfatear el aire.

Un aroma los embriagó de una forma sorprendente, era un aroma suave, dulce y muy atractivo. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos. El aroma venía de afuera del salón y se escuchaba el murmullo de unas chicas que estaban por entrar al salón.

-Chicos me enamoré- dijo Kid con una sonrisa en su rostro- Voy a encontrar a la poseedora de esa fragancia y me le voy a declarar- en ese preciso momento por la puerta entraron Maka, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz y Patty.

A Black Star y a Soul se les borró el color de la cara al ver a las chicas que les gustaban entre el grupo de chicas entre las que estaba el amor de Kid. Para cualquier chico eso habría sido cosa de risa, pero para Black Star y Soul que no pensaban confesárseles a sus amores, eso significaba que había una posibilidad entre cinco, de que la chica de sus sueños fuera arrebatada de sus brazos para irse a los de Kid. Ambos se estremecieron ante ese pensamiento. Kid miraba a las cinco chicas de arriba abajo fijándose quién era la dueña de esa magnífica fragancia.

-No son ni Liz ni Patty- dijo Kid sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

-No somos qué Kid?- dijo la Thompson mayor que levantaba una ceja para mirar a su técnico.

-Digo… no tienen ese aroma- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Shinigami desconcertando a sus armas- en fin, después de clases la encontraré-sus ojos brillaron y el chico estrella sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Se paró sobre su escritorio y cayó de cara hacia el suelo… No pudo resistir la presión, ahora las posibilidades de que Tsubaki fueran se había hecho de una entre tres.

-BLACK STAR!- gritó Tsubaki al tiempo que el profesor Stein entraba a la clase.

-Llévalo a la enfermería- le dijo a Tsubaki mientras esta cargaba a su técnico y lo llevaba a la fuerza a la enfermería. Sin embargo Black Star olfateó a Tsubaki y suspiró al ver que su arma tenía la misma fragancia de siempre. Le hizo una seña a Kid y este le sonrió.

Soul por su parte se acercó a Kid y le dijo.

-No era que te sentías atraído por Crona?- le preguntó casi desesperado.

-Sí, pero… esa fragancia es totalmente simétrica…-le dijo Kid totalmente serio.

-CÓMO VA A SER SIMÉTRICA UNA FRAGANCIA?- gritó Soul en medio de la clase, estaba completamente enfadado, ahora perdería a la chica que tanto quería… pero esperen, había una mínima posibilidad de que no fuera…

-CAYATE!- gritó Stein lanzándole un bisturí a la cara a Soul, que dio en el blanco.

-Soul!- gritaron las chicas y se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Soul. Maka fue la primera en acudir a su auxilio y pasó por al lado de Kid antes de que llegara a Soul. Kid se quedó un rato pensando y luego le sonrió abiertamente a Soul.

-No te preocupes Soul- dijo Kid sonriendo simétricamente mientras miraba a Maka que tenía a Soul en brazos. Soul sólo pudo mirarlo con terror y confusión- Maka huele a fresas, no es ella- explicó el Shinigami haciendo que el alvino suspirara aliviado ante la mirada confusa de su técnico. Se había librado de una, pero luego tendría que explicarle todo a Maka.

-Nee Kid- dijo tímidamente Crona- ¿Cómo está Soul?- Crona se le acercó a Kid y este le sonrió abiertamente.

-Está bien- dijo acercándose a Crona y oliéndola sin ninguna discreción. Crona se puso totalmente roja y miró apenada a Kid- Me gusta la fragancia que te regalé, te siente muy bien- El Shinigami volteó a mirar la cara de enojo de Soul y Black Star-

-¿Lo tenías planeado?- le preguntó Black Star con llamas en los ojos.

-Sí, la verdad es que no les dije, pero Crona y yo somos novios desde ayer- Kid lo dijo lo más serio que pudo, pero una sonrisa de picardía se le escapó y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Black Star y Soul se curaron mágicamente y se pararon. A ninguno de los dos se les veía la cara ya que la ocultaban con sus flequillos. Soul transformó su brazo en Guadaña y Black Star se acomodó el guante, y antes de lo que canta un gallo, ambos salieron a correr a Kid, dispuestos a matarlo. Las chicas no entendían nada de nada, y entonces Crona chasqueó los dedos y todas dirigieron su atención a ella.

-Ya veo- dijo la pelirosa- Así que a esto se refería con que una fragancia podía cambiar el mundo- dijo Crona riendo suavemente- Al menos a esos dos ahora les dará el valor para declarárseles- Maka y Tsubaki compartieron una mirada de confusión mientras se volvían a sentar en sus lugares. Pronto se escuchó el grito de Kid pidiendo ayuda y el de Black Star y Soul diciendo que lo iban a matar…

Si algo habían aprendido hoy, era que no se podía subestimar, el poder de una fragancia…


	7. G de Globos

**Nombre: **G de Globos

**Pareja/as: **SoulxMaka

**Personajes: **Soul y Maka

**Tipo: **Romántico.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Bueno este one-shot está inspirado en una canción, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Les prometo que el próximo one-shot va a ser de tres parejas, y a mi, particularmente, me gustó mucho como me quedó. Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**Globos…**

"_Sobre ese cielo sin estrellas los globos de colores surcaron el cielo, alejándose de mi"_

Estaba observando el cielo, jamás lo había visto tan triste, tan desolado, tan vacío de emoción. Un cielo sin estrellas, un cielo sin luz, sin luna y sin nada más que vacio. Un cielo triste, nostálgico, sin ninguna felicidad, o así lo interpretaba yo. Un cielo como yo.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba en el sillón del comedor, tirada, agobiada, pero por sobre todo, sola… Aquel apartamento que solía ser tan feliz, tan feliz siempre que estuviera él. Pero ahora carecía de felicidad, quiero volver a verte, quiero sentir tu calidez, tus fuertes brazos abrazándome mientras tus ojos me miran. Tus ojos rubí. Pero es inútil, las estrellas no saldrán sólo porque la luna quiera. La soledad no se irá sólo porque así lo desee, y eso me pone triste.

La música que él escucha suena en la habitación, Soul, ¿por qué te fuiste? Sí, lo sé, es sólo una misión que Shinigami-sama te encargó, y no pude acompañarte porque aún estoy débil. ¿Por qué me tuve que enfermar hace poco? Hace ya unos días que me recuperé, pero sigo débil, porque en mi vida no hay estrellas que brillen. Mi cielo es azul oscuro y mi mente divaga en lo que sea que te involucre. Los recuerdos viajan por mi mente y una lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla.

Suspiro vencida y empiezo a llorar abiertamente, ¿para qué guardar las apariencias si nadie me ve? ¿Para qué sonreír si no estás? Lo sé, sé que volverás, pero no puedo evitar extrañarte. Y este cielo sin estrellas no me ayuda mucho a olvidar mis sentimientos. Sí, te amo, te amo más que a cualquier cosa, pero no puedo siquiera decírtelo… ¿Acaso soy una idiota? Sí, soy una completa idiota que no puede tener una charla seria con el chico que ama porque o se pone vergonzosa o lo termina insultando.

En ese momento algo golpeó suavemente la ventana. Me giré para ver que era y ví un pequeño globo rojo. Abrí la ventana y entonces este salió hacia el cielo negro. Miré como a este se le unían muchos globos de colores, pero ese era el único rojo. Todos los globos surcaron el cielo, llevados por una hermosa ráfaga de viento hacia ese cielo sin estrellas. Miré atentamente como todos ellos se perdían en la lejanía, observé cómo se achicaban cada vez más, y volví a sentir la soledad. Era como que todos esos globos habían desaparecido, dejándome sola de nuevo. Otra lágrima surcó mi mejilla, y entonces lo vi, a aquel globo rojo detenido en un lugar, estaba esperando, o eso parecía. Me quedé mirándolo y entonces me di cuenta que su hilo se había atorado en una antena. Sonreí ante lo ingenua que fui, ¿un globo esperándome? Por favor… Miré nuevamente el cielo, y entonces escuché una puerta abrirse. Supuse que se había abierto la puerta de mi cuarto con la corriente de aire, pero entonces dos fuertes brazos me abrazaron.

-Maka-chan- dijo una voz muy conocida por mi- volví- dijiste con un tono de alegría mientras me apretabas contra tu pecho.

-Soul- dije suspirando- te extrañé.- le dije mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

-Yo también- dijo sonriendo- no te volveré a dejar-dijo besando mi pelo.

Y como arte de magia aquel globo rojo se soltó, y salió volando. Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, para encontrarme que en aquel lugar donde estuvo ese globo rojo había una pequeña estrella, brillando, sólo para mí. Sonreí y vi al globo rojo perderse entre las nubes.

-¿por qué sonríes?- me pregunta Soul divertido, soltándome y sentándose junto a mí.

-Porque no estoy sola- le dije confundiéndolo- y este cielo tampoco- dije señalando la pequeña estrella que brillaba sin cesar.

-Mira que eres rara- dijo Soul pasando un brazo por mi espalda- ¿Quién demonios se fijaría que ahí hay una estrella?- dijo riendo burlonamente.

-Si no hubiera sido por los globos de colores no la hubiera encontrado- dije sonriéndote.

Me miraste serio y tomaste con tus manos mi mentón.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- dijiste con una voz seca, carente de sentimientos, esa que usas cuando estas preocupado-

-Sí- te respondí sin dudarlo, tu mirada se ensombreció- Pero ya estoy bien… Al igual que este cielo- dije mirándote a los ojos- también tengo un globo rojo que tapa a una estrella- tu me miraste más confundido- ¿o debería decir dos globos rubí?- te reíste y sin dudarlo me besaste…

Si alguna vez me sentí sola, ya no lo estaba más… Tenía a Soul, mi estrella, que brilla siempre cuando está conmigo, porque nunca me deja sola, aún cuando la tapen, él es aquella estrella, que sólo aparece cuando el resto del cielo está sin estrellas. Aquella estrella, que se esconde detrás del globo rubí.


	8. H de Hormonas

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER, MEJOR DICHO, CONTIENE LENGUAJE ADULTO Y NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS. TODO EL QUE LEA SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE SU ACTO... Y SI NO LES GUSTAN LOS INSULTOS POR FAVOR NO LO LEAN ^^... AUNQUE TAMPOCO ES TAN MALO... NO TIENE LEEMON... NO LLEGA Ni CERCA... SI?**

**Nombre: **H de Hormonas.

**Pareja/as: **MakaxSoul; Black StarxTsubaki; Kid x Crona

**Personajes: **Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Crona y Stein.

**Tipo: **Romantico... emmm... discursivo?

**Comentario de la Autora: **Este fic se me ocurrió porque el otro día una compañera de colegio me mostró un monólogo teatralizado llamado "No a la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer" me maté de risa con ese cosito, así que se los recomindo, aunque hubo partes en las que no estuve muy deacuerdo porque como que nos hecha la culpa de todo a las mujeres, así que modifiqué brevemente esto para hecharle la culpa a las hormonas... jejeje... Espero que les guste y disculpen desde ya si ofende a alguien... lo hice con la mejor intención del mundo... En pocas palabras, Kid, Black Star y Soul se desquitan un poco con ese tema. Tambien espero que si hay algún chico que lea esto y no está de acuerdo me lo diga, la verdad traté de apegarme lo mejor que pude a lo que decía el monologo que fue escrito por un hombre... como soy una chica no los entiendo demaciado... jejeje... Nos leemos y por favor no dejen de leer!

* * *

**Hormonas.**

"_Las hormonas son nuestras peores enemigas."_

-Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans- dijo un peliblanco que estaba subido a un escenario vestido como normalmente lo hace en la serie y con un micrófono en la mano- Y ellos son mis amigos… Black Star- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de cabellos azules que vestía como ninja y llevaba también un micrófono en la mano- y Death The Kid- dijo mientras entraba por el otro lado un chico pelinegro con tres rayas blancas a un costado.

-Los tres tenemos 18 años y hoy vamos a plantearles una hipótesis que ha surgido hace algunos años- exclamó el Shinigami mientras miraba al público.

-Y esa es…- comenzó a decir el chico estrella.

-"Que las hormonas son nuestras peores enemigas"- exclamaron los tres a coro.

-Por ejemplo…- empezó a decir Soul- Un día hermoso, con un lindo sol y con todo el tiempo del mundo se puede arruinar bajo el estúpido y poco cool pretexto de estar en cama engripado. Pero la cosa no termina ahí, claro que no. En esos momentos seguro que te pones a pensar, qué tipo afortunado que soy, me quedo en cama todo el día y encima me cuida la chica que me gusta. Es genial ¿no? Pues te equivocas- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-y todo por culpa de las malditas hormonas- exclamaron los tres señalando hacia arriba del escenario en donde se desplegó un cartel que decía hormonas y estaba tachado.

-Porque sí, seguramente tu mejor amiga va cada tanto a ver cómo te sientes- siguió explicando Soul- pero la cosa no termina ahí. Seguramente, como ella te tiene confianza, no te toma la temperatura con el termómetro, sino que te da un beso en la frente- dijo el alvino señalándose la frente- pero luego de dos o tres veces que te va a tomar la temperatura, seguramente ella acercará el rostro al tuyo y apoyará su frente con la tuya- mientras decía eso agitaba la mano derecha haciendo énfasis en cada palabra- y entonces cierra los ojos, y vos como un idiota te quedas pensando en si va a acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los tuyos o no. Para ella van a pasar unos segundos, pero para vos, ¡NO! Se te hace que no se va más, y entonces las malditas hormonas te hacen mirar sus labios, rosas, brillantes, carnosos, y vos como un tarado NO TE PODÉS CONTENER- lo último lo dijo gritando a todo pulmón- y entonces mandas a la mierda la cordura y te lanzas al ataque, cuanto mucho inventas alguna excusa de que te desmayaste o lago por el estilo- se encogió los hombros mientras los otros dos asentían enérgicamente- pero justo en ese momento ella corre el rostro sin dejar de sonreír- un tono de irritación se formó en la voz del ojirubí- y vos te salvaste de dejar de ser su amigo… y… ¿eso es bueno? NO!, para nada, vos quedas como el buen amigote, cuando en realidad por poco te la querés comer viva- Soul suspiró agotado y señaló a Black Star para que continuara.

-Ahora bien, además de esas sensaciones detestables, también aparecen otras sensaciones aún peores por culpa de las hormonas, y esos son los celos- Black Star estaba muy serio, por primera vez en su vida se lo veía así de serio- Un día como cualquier otro vos te sentís el rey del universo, el dios máximo de toda la vida, nadie ni nada te puede ganar, ni deprimir- una sonrisa irónica se formaba en su rostro- nada excepto ella…- lo último lo dijo tan sombríamente que hasta hubiera asustado a Medusa- Porque claro, vos sos el mejor amigo ¿no? Y ella viene e inocentemente te pregunta: ¿te acordás de menganito? Y vos sonriente le respondes sí, con una sonrisa más falsa que la falsedad porque ya sabes la que se te viene- dijo totalmente irritado- "me dijo que soy bonita" te dice ella con un sonrojo de la P… M… y vos que haces… tenés dos opciones- dice el peliazul mostrando dos dedos- la primera es decirle… "A qué bueno que es, el otro día le dijo lo mismo a fulanita" y entonces te arriesgas a que ella se deprima… o podes decirle "A que bueno" y te arriesgas a que se valla con ese pelotudo que lo único para lo que la usa es para aliviar su calentura…- Black Star estaba que echaba chispas por la boca-Y por culpa de las malditas hormonas vos te quedas con ganas de romperle la cabeza al primero que se te cruce y te mire feo… chau adiós día lindo… si no existirán las hormonas… ¿sufriríamos tanto?- preguntó el chico ninja cediéndole la palabra al Shinigami.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a todo sin problemas, desde el Kishin hasta Eibon, Medusa y no sé cuántos más…- empezó a decir calmadamente Kid- yo hasta hace poco pensaba que mi peor enemigo era la asimetría, pero Noooooooo- dijo el Shinigami haciendo énfasis de decir exactamente 8 "o"- el peor enemigo son las hormonas… porque decime… ¿si no existieran las hormonas… se te helaría la sangre cuando una chica te dice "tenemos que hablar"? Sí, la tan temida frase… pues no, yo creo que no- Dijo Kid sin perder la calma.

-Igual hay otra frase que es peor- lo interrumpió Black Star y Kid asintió.

-Bueno, también, por culpa de las malditas hormonas hay otra frase que te deja en un estado deprimente… porque qué te molesta si tu amiga te dice "Nos sabés cuánto te quiero, pero como amigo obvio" nada, no te tenés por qué enojar, es más te alegra la vida ¿no?- Kid sonrió levemente antes de fruncir el ceño- Pero ¿qué pasa si esa frasecita te la dice la chica que te gusta por las malditas hormonas? Oh, ahí cambia la cosa. Porque entonces, para ella, vos sos el tipo más simétrico, cool, y genial del mundo… pero "NO VA A SALIR CON VOS NUNCA"- lo último lo dijo gritando y Soul y Black Star suspiraron frustrados, dando a entender que a ellos les fastidiaba igual esa frasecita- No, ella va a salir con algún inepto, tarado, alzado, pervertido, mogo, infeliz y qué se yo cuantas cosas, pero a vos… no te va a dar bola…- exclamó enojado Kid- pero eso sí, cuando el tipo la cague ella va a venir pidiéndote consuelo… y por culpa de las malditas hormonas vos no la podes mandar a freír churros, no, vos la vas a consolar porque siempre tenés la esperanza de que algún día te de bola..-un dejo de melancolía se expresó en su voz.

-Además decime…- comenzó a decir Black Star- Una noche, vos te despertás porque sentís que alguien entra a tu cuarto y te encontras con que la chica que te gusta se acerca a tu cama y te pregunta "¿puedo dormir con vos?" y vos mentalmente decís, ¡Bien hoy se han alineado los planetas, ésta en mi noche!-una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ninja para después darle paso a una mueca de disgusto-Pero enseguida ella te larga "tuve una pesadilla" y vos como un idiota le das lugar para que se acueste. Ya está, chau alineación de los planetas, tu "amiguita" se duerme enseguida y vos te quedas sin poder creerlo…- Dijo mientras suspiraba- pero entonces aparecen las malditas hormonas que te hacen "querer algo más", y te desvelas toda la noche pensando si es "de mal amigo" hacer eso-se cruzó los brazos dándole la palabra a Soul.

-Claro, porque para las chicas es sumamente especial una relación con un chico cuando pueden dormir en la misma cama sin que pase nada- dijo un poco frustrado- ¿no sería "especial" si pasara algo?- una risita se escuchó entre el público- Porque no digo que con todas las chicas se aplique lo mismo… si fuera así todos viviríamos contentos ¿no? Pero no, las malditas hormonas sólo parecen actuar plenamente con "esa" amiga especial que tenés…- Soul fue interrumpido de nuevo por Black Star.

-Una amiga taaaan especial que querés presentarle a "tu amiguito"- dijo sonriendo burlonamente al tiempo que recibía un golpe por parte de sus amigos.

-perdón, ya se degeneró el chico- se excusó el Shinigami-

-Por eso y mucho más- empezó a decir Soul.

-Las hormonas son nuestros enemigos- dijo Black Star cruzado de brazos.

-Porque por culpa de las Hormonas nos enamoramos y quedamos como unos idiotas y sufriendo más que nunca por cosas inútiles- Finalizó Kid.

Un aplauso sonó desde el público, era Stein que los miraba contento.

-Tienen un 8- dijo Stein mientras giraba su tornillo- la idea de esta exposición era que hablaran de las Hormonas pero científicamente, que describieran cómo actuaban y demás… lo cual en cierta forma lo hicieron- agregó mientras miraba a los chicos en silencio- aunque fueron muy creativos…- una maléfica sonrisa se formó en los labios del profesor- bien pueden irse… eran los últimos así que…- dijo mientras se subía a su silla y salía de la sala.

-¿De verdad piensan todo eso?- les preguntó inocentemente una rubiaceniza de ojos jade que subía al escenario junto a una pelinegra y una chica de cabellos rosados.

-Sí- dijo Soul un poco más calmado, pero todavía con un tono un poco enojado.

-Entonces los debería haber reprobado- exclamó Tsubaki en un tono muy bajo, sin embargo los tres chicos lo escucharon y miraron acusadoramente a Tsubaki, esta se puso roja y tomó a Crona para salir corriendo de la sala, dejando a los tres chicos con Maka.

-Serán idiotas- exclamó Maka mirando a las dos chicas irse.

-No la entiendo- exclamó Black Star sentándose en el escenario.

-los idiotas son ustedes- les dijo Maka a los tres que la miraron sorprendidos- Las mujeres no somos así, que les digamos eso no quiere decir que los queramos solamente como amigos- la oji jade estaba muy enojada…

-¿Y entonces?- la interrumpió Kid.

-Sólo queremos que ustedes den el primer paso- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- buscamos tentarlos para que den el primer paso pero nosotras también tenemos miedo de no ser correspondidas y entonces nos retractamos…- llevó sus manos a su cadera y miró con furia a sus tres amigos- Ahora vallan enseguida ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Kid y Black Star- porque Tsubaki y Crona no los esperarán por siempre…- Black Star y Kid se quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par- AHORA!- gritó la chica haciendo que ambos se levantaran de golpe y fueran corriendo tras las chicas…

-¿Lo mismo va para ti?- le preguntó el alvino a Maka dejándola confundida- ¿También lo haces sufrir a ese chico?- La mirada rubí del chico no expresaba ningún sentimiento que la rubia pudiera descifrar.

-No- dijo ella suavemente- No creo que sufra demasiado- exclamó pensando en Soul, sí, ella lo amaba y había hecho todo lo que el avino había mencionado, pero no creía que al alvino le hubiera hecho efecto, después de todo era ella.

-Ya veo- dijo Soul acercándose demasiado a Maka, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y le susurró- Para ustedes las mujeres… nosotros no sufrimos suficiente ¿verdad?- el aliento en la oreja de la chica la hizo estremecerse, había algo que le decía que tenía que detenerlo, pero no quería…- Más vale que le compensen a esos pobre chicos- dijo el alvino sonriendo mientras se alejaba de ella. Aliviada de que no fuera evidente lo que sentía suspiró y le dijo:

-Cuando lo vea se lo compensaré- dijo riendo mientras alcanzaba a su arma para preguntarle- ¿qué crees que debería hacer para compensarlo?- Maka lo miró curiosa pues en la cara de su amigo había una enorme sonrisa de par en par.

-Esto- dijo acercándose al rostro de la joven y apoderándose de los labios de Maka. Un beso tierno, dulce y muy pero muy corto- Ya está… ¿ves que no era tan difícil?- el alvino se alejó dejando a una chica con las hormonas totalmente alborotadas.

-CRUEL!- le gritó antes de que saliera del salón, el chico se volteó a verla.

-Yo soy directo, no como vos- le largó haciendo que su amiga se sonrojase mucho- Ven, si quieres más te los doy sin ningún problema- el ceño de la rubia se frunció haciendo que Soul sonriera- porque yo no pienso pedirte permiso ahora que se que me correspondes- Maka se quedó hecha piedra en ese lugar… alcanzó a Soul y le dio un beso fugaz en la boca, separándose de él cuando este quiso intensificar el beso- cruel- le dijo mientras ella reía maliciosamente. Soul se quedó mirando esos ojos jade que tanto amaba… quizás… sólo quizás… las hormonas no eran tan malas, pensó Soul antes de correr tras aquella pequeña chica que alborotaba sus hormonas. Miró sin querer en un aula al pasar por el pasillo, y sonrió malévolamente ante su plan diabólico- Guarden las hormonas para cuando estén en su casa solitos- le gritó a Tsubaki y Black Star que estaban dentro de un aula besándose… Ambos se sonrojaron y Soul continuó su camino contento… Hasta que Black Star gritó algo…

-Creo que Kid fue el que mejor controló sus impulsos- Soul volvió al aula y vio a Black Star señalando una ventana en donde se veía como Kid corría hasta su mansión junto a Crona. Ambos sonrieron divertidos… Definitivamente, las hormonas eran algo bastante bueno.


	9. I de Injusticia

**Nombre: **I de Injusticia.

**Pareja/as: **SoulxMaka.

**Personajes: **Soul y Maka.

**Tipo: **Romantico-humorístico.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Hola Hola! Como andan gente? Aquí les traigo otro fic de mi pareja favorita! jajaja espero les guste lo hice lo más gracioso que pude jaja. En fin, el próximo fic ya lo tengo terminado y va a ser un... KIDxCrona. Jajaja y los invito a que adivinen cuál va a ser la palabra de la próxima historia, les apuesto lo que quieran a que no la adivinan jamás jajaja. Bueno sin nada más que decir! los dejo con este one-shot!

* * *

**Injusticia.**

"_¿Por qué hizo eso? Es realmente injusta esta situación"_

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? A, sí…

Ese día había sido fuera de sí desde el primer momento. Él se había despertado temprano porque había sentido un exquisito aroma a pastel recién horneado. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su cuarto para observar que en la cocina estaba su gran amiga Maka con un pastel de crema y fresas en sus manos. La miré sorprendido, estaba sonriendo y me miraba bastante contenta. Blair no estaba, por lo que supuse que ese pastel era para mí.

-¿Para mí?- le pregunté a lo que Maka asintió y se dirigió con ese suculento pastel de crema hacia mi- ¿A qué viene esto?- le pregunté al instante que Maka llegó a mi lado y me sonreía sin abrir los ojos.

-Hoy es un día muy especial ¿lo olvidaste?- la verdad era que sí, pero negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que mi lengua contorneaba mi boca saboreando el pastel.

Maka se agachó un poco quedando a mi altura, y por instinto desvié la mirada del pastel hacia sus ojos… Mala idea… Sus ojos jade se abrieron y me perdí en ellos, estábamos muy cerca y algo me impulsaba a disminuir más la distancia entre nosotros, pero algo me detuvo. En aquellos hermosos ojos se reflejó un brillo de picardía y eso me heló la sangre y pude sentir como lo que se acercaba a mi cara no era precisamente la cara de Maka, sino el pastel. La crema quedó en todo mi rostro con mis manos tomé la crema que estaba sobre mis ojos para poder abrirlos.

- Feliz día de los inocentes- dijo Maka felizmente claro, yo la mire frustrado, entonces ella pasó uno de sus dedos por mi frente sacando algo de crema, se la llevó a la boca y la saboreó.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté irónicamente.

Ella se lo pensó un momento y dijo normalmente:

-Creo que sabe a bobo- una risita traviesa escapó de sus labios y yo crucé mis brazos frustrado.

-Si sigues así lo vas a lamentar ratón de biblioteca plano- eso seguro la haría enfadar, pero no. Entonces lo sentí, algo suave y húmedo recorría mi mejilla izquierda de abajo hacia arriba… era la lengua de Maka. Agradecí mentalmente el que la crema cubriera mi rostro porque la verdad estaba roja. La miré sorprendido pero ella estaba degustando la crema…

-Sí, sabe a bobo- dijo guiñándome un ojo que hizo que me irritara. Sonreí torcidamente al planear mi venganza.

Sin pensármelo dos veces agarré toda la crema que pude con mi mano derecha y me paré acercándome a Maka. En un ágil movimiento le embarré toda una mejilla, la nariz, la boca y la pera. Maka me miró indignada, y cuando fue a limpiarse el rostro con las manos la detuve sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos y acercándome a ella. Deposité mis labios en los de ella y limpié toda la crema de sus labios con mi boca y mi lengua. Sin embargo aproveché para saborear esos rojos labios que tanto tiempo había deseado probar. Me alejé de ella y cuando me iba a burlar cruelmente de ella para evitar que considerara ese beso algo más, lo vi, un evidente sonrojo en su hermosa cara, un tan lindo sonrojo que resaltaban sus ojos jade que estaban sorprendidos y ensimismados. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ante mi descubrimiento. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré una serie de palabras.

-Sabe a ñoña- Mi tono fue lo más seductor que puedo y creo que logró su cometido-Feliz día de los inocentes Maka-

Un impulso me hizo morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Maka, y sentí cómo Maka se tensaba en mis brazos. Descubrí con mucho placer que a Maka le afectaba de "esa" forma. No lo dudé mucho y me separe un poco de ella para volver a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Pude sentir el calor de sus labios y su aliento golpear contra mi boca. Me sentía en un mundo diferente, en el paraíso, hasta que caí al suelo fuertemente con un golpe.

-Maka-chop!- había gritado ella antes de que todo su mundo perfecto se viniera abajo- Una cosa es una broma inocente, pero ya te pasaste!- gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿En qué parte perdió la razón por Maka? ¿En qué parte el ingenuo juego se había vuelto tan salvaje? Esta situación era totalmente injusta…¡ELLA era muy injusta! Esto era una injusticia… ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ella a golpearme! ¿Quién había empezado? Ella… Yo sólo le había seguido el juego… Ella me había hecho de todo, lo que quiso… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerle lo que quiero a ella? Un beso… un simple beso… ¿acaso no podría haberme dejado terminar aquel segundo beso? Si algo tengo en claro en claro es lo siguiente Maka es una injusta… Y esta situación es una injusticia… Pero esto no quedará así, yo voy a recuperar ese segundo beso inconcluso… No me importa que luego sea ella la que me llame injusto, porque después de todo, yo le dejaré besarme si ella quiere, porque a mí no me gustan las "injusticias".


	10. J de Jueves

**Nombre: **J de Jueves.

**Pareja/as: **Kid x Crona.

**Personajes: **Kid y Crona.

**Tipo: **Romantica- Universo Alterno.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Bueno esta semi historia nació de escuchar "Jueves" de la Oreja de Vang Gogh (mi banda favorita si no lo dije antes) asi que se las recomienda para que escuchen ese tema mientras leen la historia. Aunque si son como yo, que prefieren leer en absoluto silencio no lo hagan... es una estúpida manía que tengo, no puedo escuchar musica si leo jejeje. En fin, no se cuándo valla a subir el proximo capi porque no lo tengo escrito y este fin de semana me voy de viaje con mis papas, y aprovecharé para terminar de ver "Durarara" y algún que otro capitulo de anime que tengo en la compu... en fin... cuidense, dejen reviews y nos leemos pronto, espero...

* * *

**Jueves.**

"_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas, que llevo por ti mi vestido más bonito__"_

Quizás, si fuera más linda o más lista, si fuera especial, o fuera como aquellas chicas de las revistas, tendría el valor suficiente de cruzar el vagón de este tren y preguntarte quien eres. Todos los días, te sientas enfrente de mí, con tu traje negro, sacudiendo tus cabellos negros con tres rayas blancas de la forma más despreocupada. Si tan sólo supieras, o siquiera te imaginaras que me he puesto el vestido más bonito que tengo por ti. Como cada día, lanzas un suspiro cansado al cristal, inundando cada una de mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, tú solo apartas la vista. La vergüenza me hace temblar y casi no puedo respirar. Me siento la persona más pequeña del mundo y empiezo a temblar. Así pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes, sin importar nada, todos los días tomé el mismo tren. Mientras esa escena se empezaba a repetir, sin embargo nunca encontraba el valor de mantenerte la mirada. Tus ojos ámbar me hacían sentir un maremoto de emociones y no podía lidiar con esas cosas, no sabía cómo. Recuerdo que llegué a faltar un día al tren, fue un miércoles 10 de marzo, todo porque me intimidabas. Pero al día siguiente, como tonta enamorada, volví al mismo tren, de nuevo enfrente de ti.

Ese día el tren estaba completamente vacío, anda a saber qué demonios haber pasado, pero esta vez mi corazón casi me explotaba en el pecho. No te conocía, pero ya sentía algo por ti. Apareciste en el vagón, sentándote en el mismo lugar de siempre, repitiendo la misma rutina. Me miraste, yo te miré, suspiraste y me volví a intimidar. Cerré los ojos, mientras volvías a apartar la vista, el aliento me faltaba y empecé a temblar. Y entonces ocurrió, como un acto de magia, mis labios se movieron susurrando tu nombre mientras tartamudeaba.

-K..Kid- Entonces supuse que pensabas que era la chica más tonta del mundo y me quiero morir. Le había preguntado a más de medio mundo tu nombre porque no me animaba a hablarte.

Pero el tiempo se paró y te acercaste a mí lentamente mientras me hablabas.

-Es raro, no te conozco y ya te estaba extrañando…- dijiste sentándote a mi lado con una sonrisa- cada mañana rechazo el tren que va directo para ir en este tren… porque…- dijo mientras me miraba- estás tú…Crona-dijo sonriente- le pregunté a varias personas por tu nombre…- me explicó mientras se sonrojaba.

Ya estamos llegando al destino, y te miro mientras te levantas. Estoy tan feliz, mi vida ha cambiado. Siento que me tomas la mano y me haces levantar. Y entonces llegamos a un túnel, las luces se apagan. Busco tu cara con mis manos, me tienes sujeta de la cintura, no sé cómo, me volví valiente y te besé los labios. Siento que sonríes, me alejo de tu rostro y siento como tus manos buscan mis mejillas, te acercas a mi oído y lentamente me susurras:

-Te quiero- dijiste sin apartarte- mejor dicho… te amo-

Y yo sólo suspiro, con el último soplo de mi corazón, porque simplemente ese ya no iba a ser más mi corazón, ahora era tuyo, ahora y por siempre tuyo. Ahora nos vemos siempre en el tren, y en otros lugares más. Y jamás olvidaré ese jueves 11 de marzo, el día que me volví valiente y te confesé mi amor.


	11. K de Kilos

**Nombre: **K de Kilos.

**Pareja/as: **SteinxMarie.

**Personajes: **Stein, Marie, Death the Kid, Crona, Maka, Soul, Patty, Liz y Black Star.

**Tipo: **No se como categorizarlo :P.

**Comentario de la autora: **Una idea loca que se cruzó por mi cabeza jajaja. Espero les guste y lo lean! Nos leemos pronto si no pierdo la inspiración ^^.

**

* * *

**

Kilos.

"9 Kilos hacen la diferencia"

La miré, sonriente de un lado a otro… estaba diferente, claro que sí. Su cabello naranja seguía del mismo color, textura y longitud que siempre. El parche de su ojo no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre. ¿Entonces qué era lo que Marie tenía de diferente? A sí, tenía 9 Kilos de más. Su panza ya no era tan plana como antes, ahora estaba hecha una pelota, el cuerpo de Marie estaba completamente desproporcionado, ya veo por qué estuvo faltando todos estos días, después de todo yo también me escondería si fuera tan asimétrico como ella.

En fin, lo que realmente no entendía era cómo todas las chicas estaban alrededor de ella mirándola de un lado a otro, tocando su panza como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo. Suspiré resignado, Maka estaba como que no lo creía y no dejaba de murmurar algo como que Marie era "súper tierna" o algo así. Liz gritaba y giraba alrededor de Marie sin dejarla de atosigar con preguntas de cómo soportaba lo que le pasaba. Patty reía y decía que era culpa de la Death Scythe porque se había comido una jirafa o que se yo que. Crona simplemente murmuraba un "no sé cómo lidiar con esto", lo que realmente me sorprendió era la tranquilidad con la que Soul observaba la escena, sonriendo de forma… emmm como describirlo… ¿ternura?, pero era una ternura que sólo veía en su cara cuando miraba a Maka sonreír o cuando esta se comportaba como niña. Pero ahora veía así a Marie, y lo más extraño de todo era que Black Star estaba quieto mirando confundido la panza de Marie, bueno no lo culpo… ¿cómo pudo aumentar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

¿En qué momento me perdí y aumentar 9 kilos era lo más natural y hermoso del mundo? Si me dijeran que eran 8 bueno, lo hubiera dejado pasar… ¿pero 9? Ni siquiera es simétrico. Me levanté y fui hacia donde estaba Marie con las chicas. Recuerdo haber refunfuñado algo que nadie entendió, nadie excepto Maka. Ella simplemente sonrió, me tomó la mano y la llevó hasta la panza de Marie… Un sonrojo invadió mi cara al obligarme a hacer algo de esa magnitud. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Maka para regañarla cuando lo sentí, un pequeño golpe debajo de mi mano, no pude evitar mirar confundido mi mano y luego la cara de Marie que me sonreía.

-¿Está pateando?- preguntó Stein besando a Marie en los labios.

-Hoy está súper inquieto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras me miraba.

Retiré mi mano con cuidado y me volví a mi asiento sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Sonreí para mi mismo en cuanto me senté, si 9 Kilos hacían una bonita diferencia en la vida de las personas, en especial, porque esos 9 Kilos, eran parte de un simétrico individuo.


	12. L de Lectura

**Nombre: **L de Lectura.

**Pareja/as: **Black Star xTsubaki.

**Personajes: **Black Star y Tsubaki.

**Tipo: **Romántico.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Mi segundo one-shot de esta parejita jajaja. Se me ocurrió esta mañana cuando hablaba con un amigo sobre una novela que él no había leido y tenía que dar un oral sobre esa novela hoy... ¿a quién no le pasó alguna vez? En fin, molestandolo con eso me surgió esta idea... espero les guste... El relato está contado desde el punto de vista de Black Star... Disfrutenlo y nos vemos en la M... a por cierto, si alguien quiere que haga sobre alguna pareja en particular, cualquiera menos Yaoi y de ese estilo, diganmelo en algun review que no tendré problema en hacerla jajaja. Además consiste en un desafío para mi buajajaja... ejem... nos leemos! Dejen reviews!

* * *

**Lectura.**

"_¿Quién diría que leer podría ser tan interesante?"_

-No lo haré- le grité conteniendo toda mi furia. Sabía de sobra que Tsubaki tenía razón, pero un GRAN DIOS como YO no puede ceder tan fácilmente a los reproches de su compañera, aún cuando ella era Tsubaki.

-Vamos Black Star… Debes leer algún libro o Stein te diseccionará- me dijo ella como siempre preocupándose por mí.

-No quiero- le dije cruzándome los brazos y sentándome en el suelo de forma brusca y veloz.

Tsubaki sólo suspiró y tomó el dinero que había sobre la mesa.

-Voy a ir de compras con las chicas- exclamó no muy convencida de dejarme solo…- Si quieres leer algún libro cuando estas aburrido, hay algunos en mi cuarto- dijo mirándome a mí y luego a la puerta de su cuarto con sus hermosos ojos- me voy- dijo para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Me senté enfrente del televisor a hacer zapping, no había nada bueno en la tele, así que luego de unos minutos la apagué. La voz de tristeza de Tsubaki me golpeaba a cada segundo como reprochándome que no hacía lo que debía. Bufé molesto, sólo ella lograba hacerme hacer cosas que detestaba. Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de Tsubaki arrastrando los pies.

Me detuve en la puerta y la miré detenidamente. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca y mi mano abrió la puerta lentamente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar. Soy un idiota, Tsubaki me había permitido entrar… entonces ¿por qué tanto cuidado? Ni siquiera un Gran Dios como YO lo sabía.

Al momento en el que entré al cuarto, el aroma de Tsubaki me invadió por competo haciendo que me congelara en ese mismo lugar. Tomé 5 minutos de mi tiempo para deleitarme con ese sutil olor a flores que impregnaba cada milímetro de la habitación. Luego prendí la luz suavemente, por primera vez en mi vida tenía cuidado con todo lo que tocaba, no sé si era por lo que Tsubaki pudiera decirme, o si era por las sensaciones que me daba infiltrarme en aquel lugar "sagrado" para mí.

Miré que sobre su cama tenía un montón de libros exhibidos, sonreí al pensar que ella sabría que yo iba a entrar, me conocía tan bien. Miré los libros uno por uno. No me fijé en ningún título, solamente me fijaba en la ilustración de la tapa. Ninguno llamó la atención de un Dios como yo. Tomé uno de color azul y lo miré de atrás para adelante, sin detenerme precisamente en alguna hoja en particular. Sostuve el libro por un momento y lo revoleé sobre la cama para que quedara con los otros.

Sin embargo un sonoro "pum" se escuchó detrás de mí y cuando me giré vi que el libro que tire sobre la cama, estaba caído en el suelo debajo de la cama de Tsubaki. Suspiré enojado y me agaché para buscarlo. Pero me sorprendí al encontrar otro libro junto al que se me cayó. Este era de color bordó y tenía una estrella negra pintada adelante. Además tenía algunas imágenes pegadas como una camelia, una entrada para una película de cine y otras cosas más.

Lo admito, el libro capturó toda mi atención, aunque este no tenía título. Comencé a hojearlo y entonces vi mi nombre escrito en él. La caligrafía era bonita y prolija y varias veces estaba mi nombre resaltado con algún color. Sin dudarlo fui directo a la primera página y comencé a leer intrigado. Me quedé en shock cuando me di cuenta de que ese libro era el diario de Tsubaki.

Iba a cerrarlo y dejarlo otra vez en su lugar cuando la curiosidad me venció al leer un claro "creo que Black Star es muy guapo". No pude evitar sonrojarme y seguir leyendo aquello. A medida que iba avanzando en mi lectura mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y mis ojos querían leer más rápido que antes. Muchas veces sentí como si me estrujaran el corazón al leer cosas como "me dijeron que soy una inservible, me pregunto si Black Star me querrá realmente como su arma", o como "soy una simple camelia, es imposible que eso cambie".

Recuerdo haber escuchado el ruido de la puerta de entrada abrirse y a Tsubaki gritarme que había vuelto. Pero no podía parar de leer todos esos miedos idiotas que tenía Tsubaki. ¿Qué YO la iba a dejar? Ella era la única que estaba capacitada para ser MI compañera. ¿Qué era una simple camelia sin aroma y silenciosa? Por MI (n/a: en vez de decir por dios! Dice por mi! jajaja) Ella tenía el perfume más exquisito de todo el mundo y una voz tan maravillosa que me calmaba en los momentos más críticos.

Crash… Aparté mi vista del libro para mirar un vaso roto en la puerta del cuarto de Tsubaki. Detrás de él estaba ella completamente pálida y congelada.

-¿Estás bien Tsubaki?- le pregunté inocentemente sin captar del todo la situación.

-¿Cu-cuánto has le-leído?- me preguntó señalándome el libro que tenía en mis manos.

En ese momento me percaté de que Tsubaki estaba temblando. Suspiré.

-¿Tú crees que voy a leer un libro tan grande?- le pregunté a lo que ella suspiró aliviada- La verdad solamente vi los dibujos que tiene, son bastante buenos- exclamé señalándole uno- ¿Quién los habrá dibujado?- le pregunté a lo que ella sonrió complacida y con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues yo- dijo acercándose a mí y sacándome el libro de las manos.

-Supongo que es lógico que dibujes en tu diario- me giré y esperé a ver la reacción de su rostro, ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad lo leíste?- le preguntó y noté que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-Sí, todo- recalqué a lo que su cara hizo una mueca preocupada y a la vez feliz.

-…- ella se quedó en silencio mirándome, como si estuviera buscando las palabras justas para decirme algo.

-Tenías razón- le solté sorprendiéndola- Leer no es tan malo- le dije y me acerqué peligrosamente a su boca- pero hay algo que no me gusta de ese libro- le dije separándome de ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- el sonrojo en su cara me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-No dice si la chica AMA al GRAN DIOS- exclamé con una sonrisita y ella se tornó totalmente roja.

-Black Star… yo… no estoy… no estoy segura- dijo ella mientras yo me levantaba.

-No te preocupes- exclamé mirándola a los ojos- Cuando estés segura ven y dímelo- empecé a caminar hacia la puerta- No me importa esperar un poco más Tsubaki- le dije mientras me daba vuelta y le miraba de arriba abajo- Ahora que sé que tú también me amas, nada impedirá que seas mi novia- dije y salí de su cuarto.

Me fui simplemente porque no sabía si ahora que había descubierto tal verdad podría controlarme con ella. No quería forzarla a nada y tampoco quería que ella me rechazara. Suspiré y sentí como unos delgados brazos me abrazaban la espalda. Me di vuelta y me encontré con Tsubaki mirándome a los ojos.

-Mira- me dijo señalándome el libro, en el último renglón decía "no puedo evitar amar a ese gran dios que ilumina mi vida, no puedo evitar amar con locura a Black Star."

Sonreí y tomé su rostro para besarlo delicadamente. Definitivamente tendría que leer más seguido el diario de Tsubaki de ahora en adelante.


	13. M de Mentira

**Nombre: **M de Mentira.

**Pareja/as: **Maka x Kid.

**Personajes: **Maka y Kid.

**Tipo: **Romántico.

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, como prometí, a pedido de Just Me 3 un KidxMaka, sé que Mikitsan me pidió un KidxCrona, y esto más que segura que en estos momentos me debe de estar odiando pero bueno... prometo que pronto subiré un KidxCrona de compensación, creo que será el próximo en fin... Si quieren de alguna pareja pidanlo! Y lamento que sea tan corto este drabble porque la verdad andaba poco inspirada y no me gusta mucho la pareja (SoMa 100% Fan) pero me divertí escribiendolo! En fin... nos vemos en el próximo!

* * *

**Mentira.**

"_Es solo una simple y absurda mentira."_

Un accidente, había sido solo un accidente. Fue simple casualidad que el cuerpo de Maka hubiera caído hacia adelante y hubiera chocado contra el cuerpo de Kid, por lo tanto, fue inevitable que sus labios se rozaran.

Beso = un accidente.

No había ecuación más precisa que esa. Ella lo tenía en claro, a ella no le gustaba Kid, ella era Maka Albarn… ¿por qué le gustaría un chico totalmente obsesionado con la simetría? Ha, ni pensarlo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se había sonrojado tanto? ¿Por qué no le importó que Kid la siguiera besando? ¿Por qué se sintió la chica más afortunada del mundo?

Había sido simplemente un accidente, sólo eso. Eso se habían dicho ambos, que había sido un accidente y que debían olvidarlo. Pero ambos lo sabían más que claramente, ese "accidente" era solo una simple y absurda mentira, ese beso no había sido un "accidente", después de todo, ambos lo habían estado deseando desde hace tiempo…

Con un dedo no se tapa el sol, con una mentira no se tapa un amor.


	14. N de Nervios

**Nombre: **N de Nervios.

**Pareja/as: **Kid x Crona.

**Personajes: **Kid x Crona.

**Tipo: **Romantico-humoristico.

**Comentario de la autora: **Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo un fic KidxCrona! jajaja 100% Kid y Crona, ningúna otra pareja aparece por acá. Y ahora es hora de adelantos!

Tengo terminadas las dos proximas letras, así que serán de parejas que yo elegí jajajaja... Pero si alguien quiere pedir una pareja está abierto el buzón para las demás letras, también si quieren pueden pedir que tal letra de las que quedan sea con alguna palabra en especial, veré si la inspiración me da para realizarla jajaja. La única letra no disponible es la R porque ya más o menos tengo pensado que hacer... en fin disfrutenlo y diviertanse! No olviden dajer un lindo Review! besos^^

* * *

**Nervios.**

"_Esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, era normal que la invadieran los nervios…"_

-N-no se c-cómo li-lidiar co-con esto- le dijo una chica pelirrosa al pelinegro que estaba delante de ella.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo- exclamó el chico de ojos ámbar mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica.

-¿Ti-tienes q-que a-acercarte ta-tan-tanto?- La niña se estaba poniendo más que nerviosa por el acercamiento indiscreto del chico.

-Sí, Crona… Si no me acerco no puedo hacerlo- le explicó el chico sonriendo de forma calmada y serena.

-E-está bi-bien Ki-Kid- le dijo Crona quien estaba más que sonrojada.

El chico siguió acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, ya estaba cerca de su objetivo pero estaba atento de los movimientos de la chica. Kid estaba seguro que esta era la primera vez que a Crona estaba en una situación así, y por más que los nervios también estuvieran apoderándose de él tenía que parecer lo más tranquilo posible para no asustarla.

-Tranquila, no es tan malo como parece- le dijo tratando de calmarla, pero Crona parecía cada vez temblar más.

-Kid- articuló a la vez que cerraba los ojos y su sonrojo se hacía extremo.

La chica sintió como la palma de la mano de Kid le rozaba suavemente la mejilla y como algo pegajoso se pegaba sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Ya está- exclamó el Shinigami feliz- poco simétrica pero es preferible a que se te infecte la herida- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-G-gracias- le agradeció la pelirrosa contorneando con sus dedos la curita que le había puesto Kid sobre la pequeña herida que se había hecho momentos antes.

-No hay de que- le respondió el Shinigami dándole la mano- ¿es la primera vez que te ponen una curita?- vio como la chica asentía y se sonrojaba.

-La-lamento ha-haberte ca-causado pro-problemas- exclamó la pelirosa tartamudeando como siempre.

-Claro que no me molestaste- exclamó el oji ámbar sonriendo- aunque… ¿qué es eso?- dijo señalando el rostro de Crona.

-¿Q-qué co-cosa?- le preguntó ella calmada mientras trataba de mirar su mejilla que era donde señalaba Kid.

-Allí… ¿es una mancha?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica que seguía intentado ver dónde estaba aquella bendita mancha.

-N-no lo…- fue interrumpida gracias a que el pelinegro le tapó la boca con sus labios.

Fue una caricia más que un beso, pero fue suficiente para ponerle a Crona los nervios de punta.

-K-Kid- logró articulara una vez que el chico se separó de ella.

-Perdón que lo haya hecho así, pero quería que no estuvieras nerviosa…- exclamó sonriente y entonces un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del chico- la verdad es que antes quise hacerlo, pero verte tan nerviosa me puso nervioso a mi- exclamó apartando la mirada.

-L-los ne-nervios so-son ma-malos- le dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

-No siempre- le contestó Kid con una sonrisa- Tus nervios son muy bonitos- dicho esto Kid le tomó la mano a Crona y por primera vez en su vida, la chica de pelos rosados no fue dominada por los nervios y beso sutilmente al Shinigami, logrando que este se pusiera nervioso.


	15. O de Obra

**Nombre: **O de Obra

**Pareja/as: **MakaxSoul

**Personajes: **Maka, Soul, Kid, Black Star y Tsubaki.

**Comentario de la autora: **Este one-shot está basado en un cuento llamado "Uh, que lino" de Luis María Pescetti. En fin, les recomiendo que las partes de los diálosgos lo lean en voz alta o todo el texto, así se van a dar cuenta del sentido de la obra jajaja. En fin, disfrutenlo y diviertanse! Nos vemos en el proximo!

* * *

**Obra.**

"_La obra que interpretamos ese día, fue como escuchar a nuestros niños interiores hablando"_

Maldito sea Shinigami-sama. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría ponernos a nosotros, la mejor guadaña y la mejor técnico, a hacer una maldita obra de teatro? Encima, una en la que somos niñitos que hablamos uno con el otro. Pronto tendría que salir al escenario, Yo! El chico más "cool" de Shibusen, disfrazado de niñito de 3 o 4 años. Sentí como Black Star se reía de mí, Kid me alentaba a salir a escena. Las luces del escenario se apagaron y lentamente me fui al centro del escenario. Escuche los pasos de Maka hacia mí, no la vi, y entonces escuché como Tsubaki nos presentaba.

-Ahora para finalizar este acto, los dejamos con la obra representada de "Uh, que lino" de Luis María Pescetti, interpretada por Maka Albarn y Soul Eater Evans- acto seguido todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

Antes de que las luces se prendieran escuché que Maka me susurró:

-Buena suerte- las luces se prendieron y vi su bonita sonrisa. Estaba vestida con un vestido pomposo y tenía dos coletas.

Así empezamos la actuación. Ella me miró y se acercó a mí, enseguida se tomó las manos y se meció de un lado a otro, como si tuviera vergüenza.

-¿Mo me quelés?- soltó con la cabeza baja, yo no pude evitar sonreír, le salía muy bien su parte y se veía "tierna"

-Chi- le dije yo con mis manos en los bolsillos, ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojitos estaban iluminados.

-A mer… ¿cuánto?- largó Maka siguiendo su papel, mientras estiraba sus brazos y se tiraba levemente para adelante. El público sonreía cada tanto.

-Muto- le dije con una sonrisa, mientras del público salían varios "Ahhh" o "¡Qué tiernos!".

-¿"Muto" o "muto muto"?- dijo ella levantando una ceja a la espera de mi respuesta, valla que le salía bien hacer de niñita.

-¡Mutísimo!- grité mientras sacaba los manos de mis bolsillos y las estiraba hacia el cielo- ¡Achí!- ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Uh, que lino!- dijo llevándose las manos a su pecho.

-¿Y mo? ¿Me quelés?- le dije sonriendo.

-Uh maquel chol!- dijo ella mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía hacer.

-¿El chol nomá?- le dije levantando una ceja volviendo a mi actitud despreocupada. En ese momento me sentí un niño confesándole mi amor a Maka, pues sí, yo estaba enamorado de ella, y esta obra de teatro era… una confesión perfecta. Maka sonrió.

-El chol, la luna, lastreyas, la tiela… toro. Toro, toro, toro.- Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojara- Achís, ma que toro el nivercho- dijo extendiendo sus manos al cielo para indicar que era mucho. Todo el público comenzó a suspirar de ternura, incluso yo suspire y sonreí al ver a Maka así.

-Uh, que lino- dije y me preparé para la mejor parte- A mer, namun mechito- le dije y ella se acercó a mi.

-Tomá… mua- dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete, todos volvieron a decir "Que tierno…".

-Oto- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Muaaaaaaa- dijo dándome otro beso, esta vez me sonrojé.

-Oto- le dije siguiendo mi papel, aunque los nervios me mataban.

-Muaaaaaaa- dijo mientras me daba un beso y una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, sentí un impulso enorme de besarla en los labios, pero pude contenerme.

-No, oto y oto y oto- no me desagradaba nada esas sensaciones pero no quería que me llevaran a cometer una locura.

-muaaa, muaaa, muaaa- dijo depositando tres besos y en un susurro me dijo- no te aproveches- eso hizo que sonriera con malicia- ¡Milá que te como! ¿eh?- dijo con un tono algo ¿seductor?, ya estoy imaginando cosas.

-Uh, que meio, ¿cherio?- le dije aparentando estar aterrado, todos rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Chi!- dijo ella algo juguetona.

-¿Y polqué mevan comé?- rayos, esto se me está dificultando un poco.

-Polque choi…- dijo ella agazapándose sobre el suelo y saltando sobre mi- ¡Un león!- todo el público rió fuertemente.

-¡Uh, que meio, chenora león!¡Nome coma!- dije mientras cargaba a Maka que estaba subida a mi espalda.

-¡Chi, lo como!- dijo ella abrazándome el cuello. Yo reí divertido, era genial poder hacer esto con Maka, aunque había un montón de personas que nos observaban.

-¡No! ¡Qué meio!- dije bajando a Maka de mi espalda y tapándome la cara, para contener la risa.

-No, no tena miedo, era mabloma- dijo Maka fingiendo preocupación. Yo me destapé la cara y le sonreí.

-Ya ché, cho tamén era mabloma- ella volvió a sonreír muy contenta, al parecer lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Era como si, momentáneamente, nuestros niños internos hubieran salido a jugar.

-¿Tonches? ¿Te como?- me preguntó agachándose para estar a mi altura, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Y…. Chi- le dije encogiéndome los hombros, ella se acercó a mi y cerca de mi oreja empezó a provocarme.

-Am amm, ñam, ñam, qué lico, aam, ñam- dijo y alejó su cara de mi mientras agregaba- Chatá. Te comí.

-Uh que lino- dije y momentáneamente me perdí en sus ojos jade, tan cerca…

-¿Yhora me quelés?- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Chi, muto, aquíntu pancha- dije mientras con un dedo le tocaba la panza a Maka, ella se hizo un ovillo para que no le hiciera cosquillas.

-¿Cuánto?- me preguntó roja, no se si por la vergüenza o porque para ella esto no era simplemente una obra.

-Parichiempre de parichiempre- le dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, mientras ella reía.

-Mamo a pacheal de la mano- dijo mientras se paraba y me daba la mano.

-Cho te chevo- le dije parándome y queriéndola levantar, pero ella me lo impidió.

-No, achí cunto nelamano, men cherquita- su mano tomó la mia y se acercó mucho a mi.

-¿Cómo cherquita?- puse cara confundida, aunque sabía la respuesta y por eso esta era mi segunda parte favorita de la obra.

-Chote poyo la lacabecha qui nelombro- dijo apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro- y mamo de la mano. Cuntitos- en su rostro había una dulce sonrisa y un bonito sonrojo.

-Uh que lino- exclamé sonriendo- Mamo- dije sonriendo.

-Chí, mamo- dijo sonriendo y cuando íbamos a salir del escenario ella se paró sorprendida y me dijo- No, pelá que queme peinum poco- dijo acomodando un poco sus coletas.

-¿Pala qué tepeinás?- le dije yo acercándome hacia ella.

-Palacher la pelchona malina nel muno. Pala voch…- Dijo ella escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo. La tomé del mentón y la hice verme.

-Vochasós la pelsona má lina, ¿nontendés?- solté su mentón mientras apartaba la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo- Cho… cho… chote quelo achí como chos- volví mi mirada hacia ella que me miraba esperanzada- Note vachá peiná. Mamo achí, con la cabecha alo pelo loco- dije sacudiéndome la cabeza para despeinarme. Maka me sonrió de nuevo.

-Mamo mamól- dijo agarrándome la mano y llevándome fuera del escenario.

-Mamo, cocha monita- dije antes de salir del escenario y que las luces se apagaran.

Maka sonrió en la oscuridad, podía ver su sonrisa, y ya no pude evitarlo. La tomé de la cintura y busqué sus labios. Cuando los encontré la besé, ella me correspondió. Las luces se encendieron y entonces le dije:

-Todo lo de antes es verdad- ella sonrió debajo de mis labios- por lo menos por mi parte-

-Por mi parte también- susurró antes de corresponderme de nuevo el beso.

Mientras nos besábamos escuché los grandes aplausos de la gente del público y los silvidos de algún que otro espectador emocionado, hacer una obra era muy cool.


	16. P de Pasos

**Nombre: **P de Pasos

**Pareja/as: **SoulxMaka

**Tipo: **Triste-romantico

**Nota de la autora: **Sin palabras, les dejo todo a su criterio jajaja espero que les guste. Ya tengo más o menos pensado que voy a hacer para el próximo y apareceran todos los personajes principales de Soul Eater! jajaja espero que les guste! Disfruten! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Pasos.**

"_No sé qué me dolió más, el sonido que de cada paso al irse, o el silencio que apareció cuando cruzó la puerta."_

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, escuchaba el ruido de las puertas del armario abrirse y cerrarse, una y otra vez, mientras el suave sonido de la ropa terminaba con el molesto sonido de un cierre al cerrarse. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo de arriba, se movían indecisamente, mientras mi corazón se achicaba. Más pasos, más dudas… ¿Acaso dudaba de su decisión? ¿Podría ella pararlo ahora, detenerlo?

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, ahora estaba bajando la escalera junto a tres enormes valijas. Los pasos se pararon al tocar el piso de madera frente a la puerta de salida. Las valijas no se movieron y en la casa empezó a gobernar el silencio. Se empezó a acercar, paso a paso. En mi interior empezó a crecer la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, me levanté sin dudarlo para abrirle los brazos como siempre lo hacía cuando volvía a casa, pero algo me detuvo. Sus pasos se pararon en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, su mirada rubí mostraba nostalgia y duda, pero estaba demasiado claro que no volvería, que se iba a ir, que me dejaría.

Lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos jades, él me miró con ternura y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó entre sus brazos y besó mi frente, para luego hablarme con su tan melodiosa voz.

-No llores- dijo mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho- ya sabías que esto pasaría, hace años que te lo vengo advirtiendo- me explicó divertido mientras levantaba mi rostro y me acariciaba los cabellos con su otra mano-

-No pensé que lo dijeras enserio- le dije mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, él rió bajito, para que luego reinara el silencio.

-Tonta- me dijo y yo lo miré furiosa, si había algo que no soportaba era que me llamara así- bueno en fin- me dijo sonriendo tristemente- me despido…- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras se alejaba.

Me senté rápidamente en el sillón de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Mi corazón se moría de a poco, con cada paso que daba lejos de mí. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Cuántas veces se había ido y yo sabía que volvía? Sí él prometió visitarme de vez en cuando, ¿por qué ahora se me resultaba imposible dejarlo ir? ¿Quién era yo para hacerle eso?

-Te llamaré más bien llegue- dijo revolviendo su blanco cabello y se dispuso a irse a la entrada.

Otro paso…

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se enamoraría de una mujer y se casaría con ella? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Se convertiría en un gran hombre? Sí, seguramente sí. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber eso. Lo conozco desde siempre, siempre lo quise… siempre lo cuidé y me cuidó.

Otro paso…

Suspiré resignada, dejando que todas las lágrimas que estaba evitando corrieran libres por mis mejillas. Yo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, él se tenía que ir, él iba a abandonarme por un futuro. Y sin embargo, siempre creí la dulce mentira de que se quedaría conmigo para siempre, que tonta e ingenua fui.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Esos pasos que conocía demasiado bien. Aquellos que a medianoche me despertaban porque él venía a acostarse conmigo por alguna pesadilla. Aquellos que en las mañanas sonaban estridentemente al bajar por las escaleras para devorar el desayuno. Aquellos pasos que se silenciaban para tomarme desprevenida y alzarme por los aires. Aquellos pasos que a pesar de querer esconder, lo delataban cuando llegaba los sábados a altas horas de la madrugada. Aquellos pasos, que habían crecido junto con él, aquellos pasos que eran mi vida, ahora desaparecían.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar una corriente helada típica del invierno de esta época. Escuché como se daba palmadas con otra persona y decía un tímido adiós. La puerta se cerró y con ella el sonido de aquellos hermosos pasos. Me dolía cada uno de los pasos que dio al irse, pero, ¿por qué ahora me dolía tanto el silencio? La razón era simple, yo lo amaba… Amaba a aquel chico de ojos rubí y cabellera blanca.

Lloré con toda mi alma. Ya lo extrañaba y apenas se había ido. Me hice una bolita en el sillón y lloré mi desgracia a las cuatro paredes.

-Serás tonta- me dijo una voz a mi lado, no tuve que mirarlo para saber quién era- Ya sabías que se iba a ir… ¿quién fue la que le dijo que solo así tendría un buen futuro?- levanté mi cara para objetar, aunque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Era mi culpa. Volví a mi posición y sentí la calidez de su brazo rodearme-Maka no llores, es lo mejor para él- dijo riendo suavemente- En una de esas se enamora de una chica tan bonita como tú- dijo levantándome el rostro y dándome un beso en la boca.

-Soul…- dije dejando de llorar y mirando a aquel ser tan hermosos de ojos rubí y cabello blanco- es que… lo extraño… ¿por qué se tiene que parecer a vos?- le grité mientras el rodeaba los ojos y entonces sonreía torcidamente como siempre.

-Así sé que es hijo mío y de ningún otro- me largó eso entre carcajadas.

-Jamás te engañé y no lo voy a hacer… eres mi esposo- dije enfadadísima mientras él reía y me miraba tiernamente.

-Pues yo si lo hice- mis ojos se volvieron un grano de arena mientras lo miraba sorprendida, él simplemente reía.

-Serás idiota!- le grité tan fuerte como pude y quise golpearlo pero no pude.

-Tonta- me dijo enojado mientras me tiraba en el sillón y se ponía arriba mío- ¿por qué iba a engañarte? Es la cosa más tonta que un hombre puede hacer… bueno, si te tiene a ti de esposa- dijo mientras me sonrojaba levemente- bueno… ¿sabes por qué apoyé el hecho de que nuestro hijo se fuera?- me pregunto mientras me miraba de forma rara.

-No- le dije sinceramente, realmente me daba curiosidad.

-Así no habrá "molestos pasos" que nos interrumpan a media noche- dijo mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello. Yo reí por lo bajo, Soul nunca cambiaba, y esa era la razón por la que me había enamorado de él.


	17. Q de Question

**Nombre: **Q de Question.

**Pareja/as: **MakaxSoul; Black StarxTsubaki y KidxCrona.

**Personajes: **Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Crona, Soul, Liz, Patty, Shinigami y Spirit.

**Tipo: **Romántico y muy cómico.

**Comentario de la autora: **Aquí les traigo otro fic de varias parejas, se me ocurrió el otro día y no me acuerdo por qué. En fin, jajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, y a los que leen en silencio también. Ya quedan poquitas letras, así que no falta mucho para terminar :S. Lo que si, no tengo ni idea de qué palabras usar para las W, X e Y. Así que quizás me tarde un poco con esas. En fin, nos leemos!Disfrutenlo y comenten!

* * *

**Question**

"_The Question is… (La pregunta es…)"_

-Bienvenidos señoras y señores al primer encuentro de "The Question is…"- saludó una joven alta de ojos azules y cabello rubio, alta y hermosa, estaba vestida como vaquera y tenía un micrófono en la mano- Mi nombre es Liz y junto a mi hermana Patty- dijo señalando a una chica igual a ella que estaba vestida de jirafa- conduciremos este maravilloso programa…- exclamó sonriente.

-JIRAFAS!- exclamó Patty sonriendo y saltando haciendo al público reír.

-En fin…- dijo la muchacha más alta apartando a su hermana un poco- Presentemos a los equipos!- dijo sonriente- en primer lugar el equipo 1…formado por…- dijo mientras señalaba un panel que tenía el número 1!

El panel se levantó y dejó ver a un chico de cabellos azules que tenía una estrella en el hombro derecho y a una chica peliceniza de ojos jade.

-Black Star y Maka Albarn- el público aplaudió mientras los aludidos saludaban y reían un poco nerviosos.

-Ahora el equipo 2- mencionó la chica jirafa mientras señalaba el panel que tenía el número 2.

El panel se levantó lentamente dejando ver a un chico de ojos rubí y pelo blanco como la nieve, y a una chica pelirrosa de ojos celestes que se escondía detrás del alvino.

-Soul Eater Evans y Crona Makenshi- gritó Patty mientras que el público aplaudía a un Soul sonriendo con su típica sonrisa de chico cool y a una Crona que estaba asustada y temblando junto al chico.

-Por último pero no menos insoportable… perdón, quiero decir importante!- se corrigió la rubia Mayor- el equipo número 8- Liz señaló el panel que tenía el número 8.

El panel se fue abriendo lentamente dejando a la vista a un pelinegro con tres rayas blancas y unos profundos ojos ámbar y a una pelinegra portadora de unos hermosísimos ojos azules.

-Death The Kid y Tsubaki Na…- el resto del apellido no se escuchó por los gritos de cierto peliazul del grupo 1.

-UN HOMBRE TAN BIG COMO YO VA A GANAR ESTE CONCURSO SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA ¿VERDAD INSIGNIFICANTE MAKA?- le gritó en el oído a su compañera, sólo provocando hacerla enojar y recibir un merecido Maka-chop de tamaños inimaginables.

-En fin…- dijo Liz con una gotita de agua en la cabeza- pasemos a lo importante…- exclamó paciente- como todos sabrán en "The Question is…" todos los participantes deberán responder preguntas sobre los demás concursantes, en caso de acertar la respuesta, siguen jugando, sino…- en ese momento señaló a Patty que tenía una pila de pasteles de crema y sonreía felizmente- recibirán un pastelazo de Doña Jirafa y quedarán descalificados- exclamó riendo.

Todos empezaron a temblar de miedo excepto Black Star que seguía noqueado.

-Empecemos… la primera pregunta es para…- En ese momento se iluminó una ruleta que tenía los nombres de todos los concursantes, esta comenzó a girar hasta detenerse poco a poco y llegar a detenerse en un nombre en particular- BLACK STAR- gritó emocionada la pelirrubia.

-¿QUIÉN OSA LLAMAR A UN DIOS TAN GRANDE COMO YO?- gritó el aludido recuperándose milagrosamente del golpe de Maka.

-Bien Black…- mencionó Liz leyendo las hojas que tenía delante suyo- The Question is…-los ojos de la chica se abrieron como plato- ¿Cómo es el corpiño que lleva Maka en este momento?- dijo un poco divertida.

-¿Eh?- gritaron todos mirando expectante a Liz que sonreía con malicia.

-Son si n rellenos, negros y con aro, y tienen una boca pintada sobre el pecho izquierdo- todos giraron sus miradas al muy calmado Black Star y a la muy colorada Maka.

-Eso es…- dijo Liz sonriendo malévolamente, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto vio la hoja- correcto…- explicó dejando boquiabiertos a todos, pero más que nada dejando muy pero muy celoso a cierto alvino que comenzaba a odiar demasiado a su mejor amigo.

-Continuemos- dijo Liz para calmar un poco la tensión que había entre el equipo 1 y el equipo 2- la siguiente pregunta es para…- la ruleta volvió a girar y esta vez quedó sobre el nombre de- Death the Kid!- exclamó sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Oh no…- dijo el Shinigami mientras miraba con temor a su arma.

-The Question is…- exclamó sonriente para leer la pregunta en voz alta- ¿Qué amas más que la simetría?- el Shinigami pareció palidecer por un momento.

-N-nada- dijo temblando y Liz sonrió tétricamente.

-INCORRECTO- dijo Patty mientras le lanzaba un pastel en la cara y caía para atrás.

-¿Kid-kun?- le preguntó Tsubaki preocupada mientras el Shinigami balbuceaba incoherencias.

-La respuesta era…- dijo viendo como Kid se levantaba enérgicamente del suelo completamente sonrojado- era…- El pobre oji ámbar le hacía señas desesperadas a su arma para que no diera la respuesta- la respuesta era a Crona- en ese momento no solo Kid se desmayó, sino que Crona también lo hizo una vez el sonrojo de su cara no pudo ser más evidente.

-Bueno, parece que tenemos dos fuera de combate- exclamó la pelirrubia mientras Patty llevaba a Tsubaki junto a Soul- Continuemos con los nuevos equipos…-dijo mientras señalaba la ruleta- el siguiente en contestar es…- la ruleta giró mientras todos rezaban que nos les tocara a ellos, pero alguien tenía que salir perdiendo, y ese alguien era…- Maka Albarn!-Maka palideció ante su mala suerte en el juego.

-Dispara- exclamó temblando como una hoja.

-Muy bien- dijo Liz sonriendo aburrida- ¿Qué sientes por Soul Eater?- Liz suspiró decepcionada por la pregunta, y todos se sentaron en sus lugares debido a lo obvio de la respuesta.

Liz comenzó a tener interés en la respuesta una vez vio como el rostro de su amiga se desfiguraba en un terror puro.

-¿Maka?- le llamó Liz con su típica voz de "dime ya ese chisme".

-No lo diré- exclamó la oji jade haciendo que todos centraran su vista en ella.

El alvino abrió los ojos como platos una vez comprendió la posibilidad que su técnico estaba dando a entender. El oji rubí no pudo evitar que el corazón comenzara a latirle a mil en la espera de esa respuesta.

-Y-yo…- balbuceó su técnico quien buscaba ayuda en Black Star que solamente le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

-Maka…- le dijo Black Star llamando la atención de ella- es tu oportunidad… solo por esta vez te dejaré que brilles más que yo- exclamó sonriente mientras Maka parecía llena de una confianza plena.

-Yo… digo…- empezó a pensar un momento- Yo estoy enamorada de Soul- dijo mirando fijamente a su arma que la miraba sin poder creerlo.

-Yo también te amo- alcanzó a responder el peliblanco una vez se repuso del shock de la confesión de su técnico.

-Oiga- los interrumpió Liz, Soul estaba a punto de ir con Maka y besarla de no ser por Liz- Esto es "The Question is"… no es uno de esos programas de "Amor adolescente"- dijo Liz suspirando.

-SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS SIMÉTRICAMENTE FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- se escuchó desde detrás de cámaras.

Cuando todos se voltearon a ver, apareció nada más y nada menos que Death the Kid que sonreía felizmente y saltaba de un lado a otro como loco.

-CRONA MA AMA! CRONA ES MI MUY SIMÉTRICA Y BONITA NOVIA!- dijo desapareciendo por algún lado.

-OYE! ESTAS LLAMANDO MÁS LA ATENCIÓN QUE YO- gritó el peliazul saltando arriba de la mesa y corriendo hacia donde estaba su arma- MIRENME TODOS! ESTA CHICA ES LA MÁS AFORTUNADA DEL MUNDO- dijo señalando a una muy confundida Tsubaki antes de ser besada sin vergüenza alguna por el chico ninja.

-MAKA- gritó el alvino llevándose a Maka fuera del escenario para hacer quién sabe qué.

-Bueno, esto es un descontrol total- murmuró Liz sonriéndole a la cámara- Y esto fue todo en "The Question is"…- dijo antes de que algo la golpeara y saliera a correr a su hermana que había sido la culpable del golpe.

"_Estamos teniendo un par de problemas técnicos, aguarde un momento"_

-Este programa es LO MÁS!- gritó Shinigami mientras sonreía al televisor que mostraba ese cartelito.

-A mi no me ha gustado para nada- comentó Spirit llorando en el suelo- Ese Soul! Más le vale no tocar a mi hermosa Maka!- No pudo continuar por el golpe que le dio Shinigami mientras toma su taza de té, y esperaba pacientemente que volvieran a conectar el programa.


	18. R de Reloj

**Nombre: **R de Reloj.

**Pareja/as: **Black Starx Tsubaki.

**Personajes: **Black Star y Tsubaki.

**Comentario de la autora: **Un pequeño one-shot, aunque la verdad no estoy muy convencida por como me quedó. Solo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten ^^.

* * *

**Reloj.**

"_El reloj cucú sonaba en medio de la oscuridad. Ahora que no lo tengo ¿quién cantará para mí?"_

Era una noche fría, afuera estaba helando y el niño estrella de cabellos azules estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, cubierto hasta la nariz por las sábanas y acolchados para no tener frío. Era un niño, apenas tendría 3 años. Miraba la luz de su habitación, y sonrió traviesamente. Su habitación era pequeña, no tenía más que una cama, una lámpara, un ropero y un pequeño reloj cucú colgado en la pared de enfrente.

La figura de un hombre se deslizó por la puerta y acarició el cabello del niño que aún estaba despierto. Depositó un suave beso en la frente del niño para luego volver a revolver los cabellos azules.

-Buenas noches hijito- dijo levantándose de la cama el hombre y saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta completamente dejando al niño sin ninguna posibilidad de recibir alguna simple lucecita en su rostro aniñado.

-Tengo miedo- admitió el pequeño Black Star tapándose con sus suaves sábanas.

No solo temblaba por el frio, estaba asustado, más que nada aterrado. Las sombras dibujaban en las paredes siluetas terroríficas y misteriosas que asustarían a cualquiera, más incluso a un pequeño niño de 3 años. El sonido del viento se acentuaba cuando entraba por los burletes de la ventana y ocasionaba que el ruido se deformara transformándolo, al final, en un susurro fantasmagórico que le helaba la sangre al niño.

El niño lanzó una bocanada de aire, y por el frío se transformó en una pequeña nube de vapor blancuzco por la diferencia de temperatura. Pero al tener a penas tres años, el niño no sabía que eso era producto de lo que él había hecho, y por lo tanto se cubrió completamente con la sábana sintiendo el miedo que el fantasma de su aliento le daba.

Cerró sus ojos como si haciendo esto pudiera escapar fácilmente de aquellos miedos. Esperaba inútilmente que aquel reloj de cucú cantara y entonces los fantasmas se alejaran…

Abrió los ojos sudando frío, ya no era el mismo niño de antes, ahora era un adolescente de 16 años bastante musculoso. Sin embargo, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, el miedo a aquella soledad lo seguía abrumando, y lo peor de todo era que ya no tenía al reloj cucú para que le cantare y le hiciera sentir mejor. Se tapó infantilmente el rostro con las sabanas y suspiró contra ella.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre la sabana a la altura de su cara. Y esta mano deslizó suavemente la sábana hasta destaparlo. Sonrió casi impulsivamente, allí estaba ella, su compañera, su arma, su Tsubaki. Ella estaba mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le preguntó levemente ruborizada- Tuve una pesadilla…- comenzó a explicarle ella a él con su voz suave.

-Ven- dijo él dejándole un lugar en la cama y ella se acostó allí.

Pronto se quedó dormida y él se quedó mirándola. A diferencia de su niñez, el reloj cucú no cantaba para él para que sus miedos lo abandonaran, sin embargo ahora tenía algo mejor para ahuyentar esos miedos, y eso era una melodía muy hermosa para sus oídos, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Esa melodía que lo ayudaba a dormir era nada más y nada menos que la respiración de la chica que estaba a su lado, la respiración de la chica que amaba.


	19. S de Silencio

**Nombre: **S de Silencio.

**Pareja/as: **A gusto del lector.

**Personajes: **Kid y Patty.

**Tipo: **Triste.

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, a pedido de cynthia aqui traigo lo que podría ser un KidxPatty. Aunque depende de como quiera interpretarlo el lector. En fin, espero les guste, y espero que me perdonen por actualizar después de un millón de años! Disfruten y comenten! Nos leemos! Queda tan poco para que se acabe...

* * *

**Silencio.**

"_El día que estés en silencio será el más feliz de mi vida"_

Esa frase le había dicho aquel día, y ahora se arrepentía tanto que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo el haberla herido de esa forma. Qué mentiroso había sido, le había mentido porque estaba enojado, porque le dolía la cabeza… lo había dicho inocentemente, no creyendo después arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

"El día que estés en silencio será el más feliz de mi vida", eso le había dicho a Patty, su arma, aquella tarde cuando estaba gritando a todo volumen una estúpida cancioncita de esas que se le pegan a uno y después lo hacen pasar papelones. Sin embargo ahora, ese recuerdo le parecía feliz, porque ella estaba allí, sonriéndole y tratando de animarle con sus juegos infantiles.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo doloroso que era el silencio? ¿Cómo no había imaginado que la única manera de que ella estuviera en silencio era así?

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del Shinigami, él nunca lloraba, no de esta manera. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo, la tenía en sus brazos, a aquella niña de 18 años que tenía la mentalidad de una de 5. Allí estaba ella, Patricia Thompson, conocida por sus amigos bajo el diminutivo de "Patty". Allí estaba ella, en completo silencio. Ni siquiera su respiración se escuchaba, porque era más que obvio para él, y para todos los que estaban con él, que ella no respiraba. Estaba muerta, muerta porque su técnico le había ordenado callarse y ella lo había obedecido, porque él le prohibió hablar a toda costa y ella le hizo caso. Porque él no escuchó al Kishin lanzarse contra él y ella sí, porque como ella prometió estar callada no le advirtió del peligro y se paró delante de él a modo de escudo.

Porque ella le salvó la vida en silencio, porque ya nunca más podría hablar ni cantar sus alegres canciones. Porque para Kid, en estos momentos, el silencio era la peor cosa que había en la tierra, luego de él.


	20. T de tonterías

**Nombre: **T de Tonterías.

**Pareja/as: **Black StarxPatty.

**Personajes: **Black Star y Patty.

**Tipo: **Drabble- romantico.

**Comentario de la autora: **A pedido de Mikitsan aquí una pareja crack: un BSxP... espero les guste, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, aunque fue un flash que tuve cuando leí tu comentario Mikitsan y vi la pareja que me pedías jajaja. Así que espero que te guste, y les guste a todos. Contesto tu duda Mikitsan, aunque creo que es obvia... Sí los pedidos siguen siendo aceptados ^^.

* * *

**Tonterías.**

"_Porque lo único que ellos hacían eran tonterías"_

Porque lo único que ambos sabían hacer eran tonterías. Porque él siempre intentaba subirse a la parte más alta de la escuela, para que con esa tontería pudiera llamar su atención. Porque ella siempre atacaba jirafas de papel sin piedad, para no cometer la tontería de ir a abrazarlo. Porque él pensaba que era una tontería amarla. Porque ella creía que era una tontería quererlo. Porque para ambos era una tontería que fueran correspondidos, porque ellos no veían que la verdadera tontería era no decirlo.

Porque ellos alegraban el día de muchos con sus tonterías, porque ellos quería alegrarle el día al otro haciendo sus tonterías. Fue por eso que Black Star aquel día cometió la tontería de subirse a aquel altísimo árbol. Porque aquel día, Patty cometió la tontería de seguirlo. Porque por sus tonterías la rama se quebró y ambos cayeron. Porque ella creyó que caer sobre él había sido una tontería, Porque ambos creyeron que, que sus labios se juntaran en un corto beso, no era para el otro, otra cosa más que una tontería.

Porque ambos se separaron y empezaron a reír por aquella tontería. Porque él cometió la tontería de no decirle que la quería, y porque ella cometió la tontería de no decirle tampoco. Porque ahora ellos cometen la tontería de hacer tonterías sólo para que ocurran otra vez esos "accidentes". Porque ellos se demuestran así su amor, no con palabras, sino, haciendo tonterías…


	21. U de Única

**Nombre: **U de Única.

**Pareja/as: **Black Star x Tsubaki.

**Personajes: **Black Star y Tsubaki.

**Tipo:** Ramantica.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Es el punto de vista de Black de la situación del one-shot "Eclipse" que está subido en este mismo rejunte de historias. No es necesario que lo hayan leido, pero estaría bueno para que lo comprendan mejor. Nos leemos! Ha y aviso que trataré de hacer diversas parejas, no tanto las que comunmente hago, o sea SoulxMaka, pero sí, la última letra será de esta pareja porque quiero cerrar el reujunte de fics con ese. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

**Única.**

"_Tú eres para mí como para el sol es la luna, simplemente única"_

La 6 de la tarde, el horario perfecto para que un Dios como Yo entrene. Sin embargo allí está ella, sumida en sus pensamientos, no prestándome atención. Me siento a observarla, ella no se da cuenta ¿es que hay algo más interesante que YO para pensar? Es ella la que siempre esta preocupándose por MI, pero… ¿acaso habrá conocido a alguien más GRANDE que YO? Puede ser, después de todo… ¿Por qué ella iba a mirarme a mí? Yo soy un DIOS claro que sí, pero soy un DIOS más joven que ella, y quizás ella no me vea como yo quiero que me vea. Está demasiado pensativa y parece triste, no puedo evitarlo y me acerco a ella para hablarle.

-¿Tsubaki?- La miro confuso y preocupado, ella debía su mirada levemente hacia mí, pero sus ojos siguen opacos- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?-Me acerco a su rostro para tratar de traspasarle algo de brillo. Tiembla, todo su cuerpo tiembla y entonces me alejo, si me sigo acercando cometeré la peor locura del mundo y la perdería para siempre. Suspira derrotada ¿qué le pasa a Tsubaki?

-Sí, estoy bien- me dice sonriendo con esa sonrisa forzada que utiliza para hacerme sentir bien cuando ella no lo está, y entonces se detiene.- Black Star…- dijo para llamar Mi atención, cosa que hizo que me diera vuelta enseguida y la mire expectante- ¿Qué opinas de la luna?- La miré y me puse a pensar en la luna, ¿por qué me preguntaba esto? No soy bueno en cosas como estas, realmente. La luna es… como ella. Sí, la luna es como Tsubaki, hermosa y radiante.

-Creo que es hermosa- dije sorprendiéndola- Es como… que te tranquiliza ¿no?-le sonreí al ver cómo se sonrojaba levemente, creo que ella no se dio cuenta - Aunque si lo quieres ver, parece algo tímida también- dije entrando a la casa y dejándola afuera…Al notar que no me seguía salí a buscarla, estaba en el mismo lugar- ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Es que… leí sobre una leyenda de que el sol se enamoraba de la luna y eso me parecía imposible- Me respondió haciéndome enojar, claro que el sol puede amar a la luna, al revés no sé si será. Tsubaki es como la luna, y yo SOY como el SOL. Entonces el sol sí puede enamorarse de la Luna, yo estoy enamorado de ella. Porque ella es única, y estoy seguro que el sol pudo apreciar eso.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- mi enfado era notorio- ¿Acaso crees que la luna no quiere al sol?- Quizás con esa pregunta podía hacer que ella me dijera que no me amaba, y me ahorraba una declaración en la que fuera rechazado en toda regla. Ella hablaba del Sol y de la luna, yo hablaba del ella y yo, no podíamos entendernos así.

-Para nada- dijo tratando de calmarme- pero yo creo que el sol no se fijaría en ella que no brilla por sí sola- estaba triste, lo sabía.

-¿Y eso qué?- le grité enfadado, ¿cómo podía pensar que por una idiotez como esa el sol no la miraría? Tsubaki era única y eso no me lo iba a negar nadie. Digo, el hecho de que solo brillara cuando estuviera con el sol la haría aún más especial. Además ese brillo que le sobraba al sol le bajaba los humos.- El hecho de que la luna no brille por si sola hace que el sol no brille tanto- dije cruzándome de brazos y piernas y sentándome en el suelo, ella me imitó.

-Eso es malo para el sol ¿no?- me preguntó inocentemente y yo suspiré pesadamente.

-Un egocéntrico como yo necesita ser tranquilizado- dije sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Desde cuándo hablamos de ti?- me preguntó y yo me puse más que nervioso, rayos la había cagado!

-Nyajajajaja El nombre del GRAN BLACK STAR salta en toda conversación- Dije parándome y haciendo mi pose de Dios, quizás con eso ella se distrajera.

-En fin, no importa- dijo levantándose de su lugar dispuesta a entrar, cuando pasó a mi lado me sonrió y me dijo- De todas formas la luna no puede llegar al sol- Su tristeza me hizo pensar que en realidad ambos estábamos hablando de lo mismo. Me levanté y la envolví en mis brazos, la hice girar y la besé. No fue largo, fue tímido, por primera vez tenía miedo de haberme equivocado.

-Para algo existen los eclipses Tsubaki- dije sonriéndole para disimular mi nerviosismo y la solté para poder entrar, aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme a su lado un poco más- Tengo hambre! Me preparas algo?-le dije intentado sonar amable.

-Bien- dijo ella entrando a la casa, sonreí al ver que era correspondido.

Tú eres para mí como para el sol es la luna, simplemente única.


	22. V de Viento

**Nombre: **V de Viento.

**Pareja/as: **KidxCrona.

**Personajes: **Kid y Crona.

**Tipo:** Romantico.

**Comentario del autor: **Este drabble está contado desde el punto de vista de Crona, espero les guste!

* * *

**Viento.**

"_Amo el viento"_

Aquel día fue común y corriente, no hubo nada en especial durante la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando salimos de la escuela, tú me pediste si podía acompañarte al parque que querías enseñarme algo. Yo te dije que sí, luego de que me convencieras de que no importaba si no sabía como lidiar con algo así. Me tomaste la mano, mientras el viento acariciaba mis cabellos.

Me miraste tímidamente y me mostraste tu tesoro, un barrilete perfectamente simétrico, como tú lo describiste. Me mostraste cómo el viento podía hacerlo volar, y yo reí al verte como un niño otra vez. Me tomaste la mano y me empezaste a enseñar cómo maniobrarlo. Estaba tan concentrada en los movimientos del barrilete que cuando me llamaste me sobresalté y me giré muy rápido para verte.

Nuestros labios chocaron y se quedaron juntos, como si de dos imanes se tratase, te sonreíste y acercaste mi rostro a tuyo con tus manos. No supe lidiar con los sentimientos de alegría que me invadieron en ese momento, pero estoy demasiado consciente de que me gustó y poco tiempo después me dejé llevar por ellos.

Mis manos se soltaron de la cuerda y el viento se llevó tu pequeño tesoro. Para cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, te miré y te pedí perdón, pero tú sólo te enojaste y me dijiste que no me perdonabas. Me sentía la persona más infeliz del mundo y te dije que haría cualquier cosa que quisieras, sin darme cuenta volviste a besarme y me susurraste que debía decir sí a la pregunta que ibas a hacerme. Me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia, y luego agregaste que aceptara si quería.

La felicidad me invadió completamente, y mi voz apenas pudo susurrar un sí, mientras que el viento que se había llevado tu cometa, acariciaba nuestros cabellos de manera cariñosa. Desde entonces, amo el viento…


	23. W de Winter

**Nombre: **W de Winter.

**Pareja/as: **SpiritxKami.

**Personajes: **Spirit, Kami, Soul y Maka (los tres último nombrados por arriba)

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, aqui traigo después de tanto tiempo este pequeño drabble de esta pareja tan nombrada pero que nunca se les ha visto juntos. La verdad se me ocurrió la idea, pero no es nada innovador la verdad jajaja ^^ espero les guste!

* * *

**Winter.**

"_El invierno más frío, fue el de tu adiós"_

Llámame pervertido, acosador y mal padre si quieres. Dime que soy escoria, peste, un inútil, descerebrado y lo que más te guste. Ódiame, detéstame y dime que miento, pero jamás te atrevas a decir que no te amo, que no te amé y que no te seguiré amando. Porque sé que no soy el ser humano más grandioso de todos, pero al menos sé que lo más básico e importante de mi vida es que te amo. Aunque tú no me correspondas, sé bien que te amo a ti y a nuestra bellísima hija, tan linda que tiene todo el tiempo atrás a ese idiota mal nacido del mocoso de cabellos blancos, lo odio… a él sí que lo odio con mi alma. En fin, me desvío del tema.

Si no me crees déjame decirte que mi vida junto a ti fue una primavera a todo momento, con tus risas, tus llantos, con tu bello cabello ceniza suelto, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y por eso no te abandoné en aquel momento. Pero debes entenderme, en ese momento era joven y estúpido, tú fuiste la única mujer del mundo para mí, la primera, y en cierta forma, el joven estúpido que alguna vez fui, quiso descubrir nuevos horizontes, sólo para darse cuenta de que eras tú la mejor. Pero tardé demasiado en notarlo, y solo te lastimé.

Lo lamento, y no espero que me perdones, aunque es lo que realmente deseo en ente momento. Porque he de admitir, que desde que me dejaste vivo en un invierno eterno que no se apacigua, y sólo tú puedes salvarme de él. Porque el invierno más frío del mundo, empezó con tu adiós.

Te amo…

Spirit.

Pd: I want to live in the spring, but because you go away, I live in the moust coul Winter.

(Quiero vivir en la primavera, pero porque te fuiste, vivo en el más frío invierno)

Pd 2: El maldito mocoso de pelo blanco tradujo la última frase, según él queda mejor en inglés… Qué más da...


	24. X de X

**Nombre: **X de X.

**Pareja/as: **SteinxMarie.

**Personajes: **Stein y Marie.

**Tipo: **Romance.

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, este es mi primer drabble de esta pareja, así que espero que les guste! Me divertí escribiendolo así que espero que ustedes también... nos leemos!

* * *

**X.**

"_La X marcaba…"_

-¿Dónde estará?- esa frase marcaba el inicio de su juego.

Un juego de adultos que protagonizaban Stein y Marie cada noche. Un juego en el que ella marcaba en su cuerpo un "X", cada día en un lugar diferente, y donde él, debía encontrar dicha marca. Con sus fuertes brazos la sentó en la cama de metal, allí empezó a revisar el cuello y los brazos de la mujer que estaba delante suyo. Lentamente, iba sacando la blusa, deleitándose con el tacto de su piel. Buscó con su mirada dicha marca, pero no se encontraba en el torso de la mujer, a menos, que estuviera debajo de su sostén. Sonrió ante la idea. Desabrochó el sostén cuidadosamente, mientras que inspeccionaba cada centímetro de piel de Marie. Nada, la marca no estaba.

Sintió la risa picarona de ella, y entonces él deslizó la fina pollera que tenía tirándola en el piso. Nada, ni siquiera un indicio. Marie sonreía satisfecha cuando Stein tuvo que ir por aquella prenda íntima que cubría su parte más vulnerable. Las manos ásperas de él, rozándole en aquel lugar la hicieron estremecerse, él sonrió con autosuficiencia, aunque aún no encontraba dicha marca.

Se sintió un idiota, tenía que apresurarse o sino no podría "hacer lo que quería", tenía que encontrar aquella marca, y no estaba. Miró a Marie acusadoramente y ella le sonrió. No podía ser que ella no hubiera dibujado la marca, siempre lo hacía.

-¿en tu cabello?- le preguntó.

-No-

-¿Detrás de tus orejas?-

-No-

-¿Dónde está la endemoniada marca?- le preguntó y ella rió ante la impaciencia de su esposo.

-Cerca- le dijo mientras se tapaba la boca para contener una sonrisa.

-Saca la lengua- le ordenó y ella así lo hizo, él suspiró molesto, por alguna razón había intuido que quizás se había hecho la marca en la lengua, pero no era así- Demonios- suspiró mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la boca.

Marie no pudo contener la risa y Stein la miró confuso, desviando la mirada a su mano, notó que esta estaba manchada de negro. ¿Cómo demonios? Se preguntó y entonces una idea vino a su mente. Tomó el pie derecho de Marie y lo giró para ver la planta de dicho pie, encontrándose con una "X" medio borroneada.

-Perfecto, esta marca quiere decir que hoy serás sujeto de mis experimentos- admitió mientras la levantaba en el aire- pasemos al dormitorio para continuar con el experimento que dejamos ayer- dijo con un tono científico que hizo reír a Marie otra vez. La "X" marcaba que ella, sería de él esa noche.


	25. Y de Yerba

**Nombre: **Y de Yerba.

**Pareja/as: **Ninguna en especial.

**Personajes: **Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Crona, Kid, Liz y Patty.

**Tipo:** Amistad.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Bueno un drabble grupal donde aparecen todos los protagonistas de la historia. Ya casi se termina esta colección de drables y como prometí será un MakaxSoul!

* * *

**Yerba.**

"_Los usos de la yerba mate cuando se está con amigos"_

Aquél era el primer día de la primavera, también conocido como el día del estudiante, razón por la cual, los chicos no tenían que asistir a clases. Por eso mismo, los estudiantes del Shibusen se juntaban en una plaza, para pasar el día mientras se divertían. En aquel parque donde estaba la cancha de básquet, se encontraban los técnicos y sus armas. Sí, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Kid, Liz y Patty. Todos sonreían mientras charlaban.

-Vamos a preparar mates- avisó Tsubaki mientras sacaba de la mochila el termo con agua caliente.

-Te ayudo- se ofreció Maka mientras sacaba de la misma mochila el tarro de azúcar y el tarro de yerba.

-¿Dónde estará la bombilla?- se preguntó la pelinegra al tiempo que revolvía el bolso en busca de la bombilla para tomar el mate.

-Aquí está el mate- exclamó Maka sacando un mate mediano de color gris.

Mientras las chicas preparaban aquel mate, los demás estaban jugando al básquet. Maka estaba echando la yerba en el mate y colocó la bombilla mientras Tsubaki se disponía a cebar. Los demás al ver que las chicas habían terminado se acercaron rápidamente para sentarse en una ronda y así tomar dependiendo su turno.

-Yo quiero sentarme aquí!- refunfuñó Patty contra Black Star por el lugar.

-Yo quiero ser el primero!- gritó Black Star mientras empujaba a Patty.

La pelea continuó hasta que Black Star empujó a Patty y esta perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Tsubaki haciendo que salpicara el agua caliente del termo y que esta agua fuera a caer sobre la pierna derecha de Maka. La mencionada gritó de dolor al sentir el agua chocar contra su piel.

-Maka!- gritaron Soul y Tsubaki preocupados mientras Maka luchaba porque las lágrimas no le salieran.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelinegra mientras le secaba el agua con un trapo.

-Sí- alcanzó a decir mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Una vez hubo pasado el susto y Maka jurara que estaba bien, todos continuaron hablando y charlando mientras tomaban aquel mate. A pesar de que Maka fingía estar bien, Soul sabía que le dolía a horrores la pierna.

-Soul!- lo llamó Liz al ver que no prestaba ni un poco de atención.

-A ver, deja de pensar en la pecho plano y piensa un poco en MÍ!- gritó el peliazul, provocando más a una iracunda Maka.

-Black Star- lo llamó la peliceniza en un tono semi dulce-atemorizante.

-¿Qué pasa simple mortal?- preguntó Black inocentemente mientras sonreía.

-¿Sabes el segundo uso que se le da a la yerba?- preguntó ella mientras él negaba con la cabeza- Todos a Black Star!- ordenó y todos se tiraron encima del chico Dios.

-¿Ahora qué comandante quemada?- preguntó Patty sonriente.

Maka se sentó sobre el tronco de Black Star con un puño cerrado y con la otra mano le tapaba la nariz.

-Ahora… ¿quién es el ser más grande de todos?- preguntó sonriente mientras todos la miraban con pena.

Todos tenían la esperanza de una buena venganza, pero contando que era Maka la afectada, más que un Maka-chop no recibiría, porque dejarlo sin aire no era una venganza muy divertida.

-Es obvio que….- Black Star se quedó cayado la boca y empezó a escupir algo.

Todos se dieron miraron atentamente la escena y miraron sorprendidos a la peliceniza que aún estaba sobre el peliazul que no podía respirar.

-Mi querido Black Star, la yerba tiene dos usos muy importantes- dijo malignamente- el primero es el bien conocido, y ese es el de tomar mate, sin embargo- dijo mientras sonreía más- el segundo es el de hacer callar a idiotas como tú- gritó mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Todos se largaron a reír menos Black Star que estaba tratando de escupir la yerba que Maka le había metido en la boca ni bien la había abierto.

-Ahora es el turno de Patty- gritó Maka haciendo que la rubia menor saliera corriendo perseguida por todos.

Esa tarde, todos descubrieron los usos de la yerba mate cuando se está con amigos.


	26. Z de Zapatilla

**Nombre: **Z de Zapatilla.

**Tipo: **Romántico- humorístico.

**Personajes: **Maka y Soul, leve mención de Crona y Kid.

**Pareja/as: **MakaxSoul.

**Comentario de la autora: **Espero les guste, a mi me encanta! Es especial para gente como Mikitsan, y no diré por qué... se van a dar cuenta! Este es el último drabble así que pido un momento de silencio -.- ... cuidense y nos veremos en algun otro fic! Chausito!

* * *

**Zapatillas.**

"_Es gracioso que el chico más cool de todos, no pueda hacerlo porque tenga puesto las zapatillas"_

-Vamos Soul! Es muy simple, sólo debes meterlo ahí- dijo la rubia burlonamente.

-Sí que eres terca Maka, te dije que, que tengas las zapatillas puestas me incomoda- exclamó el alvino frustrado.

-A ver, ya sabes que si lo haces me pondré muy contenta… ¿es que no me quieres ver contenta?- le preguntó ella haciendo un leve puchero.

-¿Y para qué demonios me sirve aprender a hacer esto?- le preguntó el alvino fulminando con la mirada a su compañera.

-Tu esposa se pondrá feliz si se lo haces- respondió ella rápida y eficientemente.

-¿Por qué justo contigo?- preguntó levemente sonrojado.

-Si no quieres pídeselo a Crona- respondió ella cansada.

-Ni loco, me llamaría un pervertido y Kid me mataría después- explicó histérico.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó divertida la peliceniza.

-Está bien…- dijo mirando hacia su objetivo- ¿dolerá?- preguntó con miedo.

-¿Cómo va a dolor idiota?- le reprochó la chica mientras Soul cerraba los ojos y lo metía en ese lugar- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Maka adolorida.

-¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la miraba preocupado.

-Pedazo de bestia!- le reprochó ella secándose las lágrimas- No tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte- le retó mientras él se disculpaba- Está bien, ahora sácalo por ahí y vuelve a meterlo- le explicó y él frunció el ceño molesto.

-Sé cómo hacerlo Albarn, soy un tío cool- exclamó fanfarroneando.

-Si supieras no me hubiera dolido tanto- le reprochó ella y él prosiguió con su tarea.

-Ya casi…- exclamó unos minutos después- Ya está!- gritó feliz- Fue más fácil de lo que pensé!- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas cool.

-¿Te divertiste?- le preguntó la oji jade sonriente.

-Sí, se tiene linda vista desde acá…- comentó sin pensarlo y sonrió al ver cómo los colores se subían al rostro de su compañera.

-PERVERTIDO!- gritó mientras le daba un Maka-chop de los buenos.

-Encima que te pongo los cordones en las zapatillas ¿me pegas un Maka-chop? Malagradecida- le contestó furioso.

-Oh lo siento señor pervertido… dígame por favor qué quiere de recompensa por una simple tarea como esa- le preguntó dramáticamente haciendo que el chico sonriera con malicia.

-Algo simple y sencillo como esto- exclamó tomando el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos y dándole un tierno beso que ella correspondió al instante- Tienes las piernas suaves Maka- comentó entre el beso y ella se sonrojó.

Después de todo, pedirle a Soul que le colocara los cordones a su zapatilla no había sido tan malo… Puesto que había recibido un beso como recompensa.


End file.
